A woman's duty
by sukixshio
Summary: Can you rememer? Sakura asks. Of course she can,of course she can.
1. A woman's duty

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I checked the folds of my shrio-maku for the umpteenth time. Everything was still the same. The white fabric pure, the lavender herbs placed in the obi and sleeves were still there. The fan, hidden quite nicely in my obi was safe. My uchikake lay on a hanger, waiting for me. I began to put on my make-up. I had an hour to do this.

"Hinata"

I turned. At the door stood Sakura. I blushed. She looked lovely in her kimono, the black fabric contrasting sharply with the sakura buds at the hem, her family crest shown in bright white. I turned from her, picking up a make-up brush.

"Do you intend to continue this?" In her voice, I could hear her hurt.

"Yes." I swallowed, and began to place a white powder on my face, "As a woman, it is my duty to marry a man, and bear him children." I was steady in my belief.

"Even if a woman can make you feel like this?" Sakura came closer, her geta slapping the floor. I stopped, the brush nearly to my face.

Sakura placed her head on my shoulder, and a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Can you remember how I can make you feel?" Her left hand found my breast, her fingers gently rubbing the hard nipple. "Can you remember those nights not too long ago?" She turned my head towards hers, and kissed it. "Can you?"

I dropped my brush as her right hand found its way through the folds of the kimono to my area, and even beyond those folds. I moaned. I could feel my face get red. It felt so nice, so normal.

"No." My voice surprised even me. Sakura withdrew. I picked up my brush, and began to work over the blush on my face, turning it white. "Sakura, you should find a man too."

I heard her leave.

My father helped me into my bright red uchikake, the bright designs smarting my eyes. "You look lovely," he says, "you will make a wonderful mother and wife."

"I hope." I say, just barely he hears.

"You are a Hyuga! Of course you will!" He gives me a stiff hug, and leaves. The door in front of me opens, and I can see my soon-to-be husband, walk towards me. "Hinata! You look lovely!"

"Thank you, Naruto." He smiles at me, truly happy that we are marrying. His smile is filled with love. I smile back, his falters as he sees it is only a half-hearted one.

"Aren't you excited?"

"Of course!" I say, faking excitement. "It's just my nerves." He sighs in relief, and pulls up the hood on my uchikake.

We walk to the alter.

In truth, I can remember. I can remember the nights we spent underneath the trees, and in your bed. I can remember every touch, and every kiss, and every word you have ever said to me. Thinking of you know makes me wish I never left you. But I must. It is a woman's duty.

We say our vows, we are married. We take our fist picture as a married couple, and I take out that expertly hidden fan and unfold it now.

I can remember the festival, when you bought me a fan and won me a fish. I still have both. I can remember when you first kissed me underneath a sakura tree. I can remember when you first touched me.

We walk down the isle, ready to leave to the hall for the reception. Everyone is tearing, but only you are crying.

_Sakura_

My eyes well up, and I sniffle. Naruto hugs me reassuringly. "It's okay!" He chuckles. He truly has no idea.

I remember when I first told you that I loved you, and when you told me that you loved me. I am truly sorry. I hope you can understand.

In the car Naruto places a chaste kiss on my mouth. I feel nothing.

"Are you excited Hinata?" He asks, I can tell he is excited enough for the both of us. I nod.

"It is a woman's duty."


	2. A male friend

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing**

They had been married for a week, and nothing. There was no love for him that she could spare, not even a smile she could cast without first thinking of her.

_Sakura_

Hinata wore kimono that befitted her new married status. As of now, she wore a light pink tomesode, in honor of her lost Sakura, and a dark green obi tied neatly in the back. Her hair was held in by a bun.

She had nothing to do during the day. The shopping was done, the cleaning done, and the cooking wasn't needed until later. She contemplated laying on her futon for a quick nap, but couldn't find the courage.

The entire honeymoon, a lovely five day stay at a onsen, Hinata had refused Naruto. She either pleaded exhaustion from a long day in the warm water, or that she was simply too embarrassed. Naruto didn't push, but now he was getting impatient. Hinata knew that he lusted over her, but she couldn't give him what he wanted, for it already belonged to someone else.

Her legs, on their own whim, took her to the door and into her geta. Grabbing a small bag, they took her out onto the streets, the rhythmic slapping of the geta on the hard street bouncing against the walls. Her feet, betraying her mind, took her to Sakura's house.

She hesitated. What would be on the other side of the door? The lover she had always known? Or someone turned bitter from sorrow? Her hand knocked on the door.

There was a shuffle, and a sniffle on the other side. Sakura opened the door. She wore a bright blue furisode, a lovely pattern of cranes and bridges, with a black obi, tied elegantly in a butterfly bow, embroidered with golden leaves and the family crescent here or there. Sakura looked at me, her eyes fighting a battle of lust, love, and sorrow. I scarcely knew what my own eyes must be portraying.

"Oh, Hinata. Please, come in." Sakura walked away from the door, to ready a pot of tea as I knew so well. Her voice held none of the softness I had come to know. It saddened me.

The hallway, even the door, held so much memories for me. I closed the door, vividly remembering the time she had pinned me against the frame in our first passionate kiss. I blushed against my own will, and walked through the hallway to the small living room. The coat hangers where we had become tangled in a mass of knots during a kiss, the steps where she would help me into my geta, the wood floors that we had lay on many times. All of it, I could remember.

I sat at a small table, knees bent, kimono unwrinkled. The clock seemed so much louder now, the rooms so much bigger. Oh Sakura, what have I done?

Sakura came back, sure enough, with a pot of hot green tea. She poured a cup for both of us, and we waited in silence. We both knew what we wanted to say, and what the other wanted to hear, but neither of us could bring ourselves to say it.

"I'm sorry!" Our voices collided, mixed like they used to. I blush, and Sakura faintly smiled.

"You are still a valuable friend to me, Sakura." She winced. "If..."

_If what? If I didn't get married? If I abandoned my beliefs? If I had stayed?_

"Hinata, I do not want friendship from you. You should know that well by now." Sakura drained her cup, and rose (along with the tea pot) to go to the kitchen. I stopped her, grabbing her small hand in my own, and pulled her down to my side.

I saw all the hurt that I had caused her in her eyes, she did not bother to hide it from me. I saw her love for me, her confusion. I had caused this, and I wanted it all to go away.

I leaned in, and kissed Sakura on the lips. I heard her moan, or was it a gasp? Emboldened by this, I kissed her harder, more passionately. Sakura responded, taking my tongue in her mouth. My fingers, so well versed with her body, fumbled in the kimono folds. I found her breasts, and gently pinched the nipple. Once it hardened, I massaged her breast. She moaned, arching her back, her breast forcing itself into my hand. My other hand slid up her thigh, finding her most sensitive area. There, I worked my fingers in a circular motion.

In that moment, I wanted Sakura more then ever. I knew she wanted me to. Her panting breaths, her red face, I knew those signs well. Never removing her hand from that lovely spot below, I moved my other hand, no longer busy with her breast, to the knot of her obi. I was ready to open it with one strong tug. Grabbing a hold of the lovely fabric, I readied for the pull.

Then, rather abruptly, Sakura stood up. Her face was red, her breast hanging out, and her kimono parted open, but her face was stone. It no longer portrayed the lust I saw so recently.

"Hinata, I would like it if you left now. I have a friend coming over soon. I need to be ready."

"A male friend?" I questioned, suddenly feeling betrayed.

"A boyfriend. After all, it is a woman's duty." She looked at me, clearly throwing my own comment back into my face. I nodded, knowing when to back down.

Fixing my kimono, and fetching my bag, I quickly left.

**Shout outs!**

**I wanna shout out to my first to loverly reviewers, Edge-Keen Blade, and BlackHazes! Thank you for the reviews!!!!**


	3. Midnight Dream

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly**

**This starts out in Naruto's point of view. It might switch back and forth**

**I'll tell you when we're back with Hinata's POV**

Naruto rubbed his forehead. He had had a long day training his team. They gave him several headaches. He thought briefly of Hinata. Beautiful, lovely, _chaste_ Hinata. Naruto knew that he shouldn't be pushing this, but they had already been married two weeks. He could understand the honeymoon part, her being embarrassed. Hell, he himself was embarrassed. But still. Two weeks? He sighed, knowing the only thing waiting for him was a cold shower, and a cold bed.

**Hinata POV**

Hinata carefully made a pot of tea, and began the rice for dinner. She was truly ashamed of herself now. Not only had she driven away her ex-lover, but she was driving her husband away from her. "It is a woman's duty to marry a man, and bear his children. It is a woman's duty to keep his stomach full, his bed warm, and see his desires fulfilled." She recited this several times a day, however, she could not bring herself to see that the last one came true.

Hinata had attempted calling Sakura many times, but she never picked up. Her door stayed shut, and all the spying in the world couldn't help her find out where she was going. Sakura was smart, and always managed to lose her. Kneeling at the table, Hinata knew that she needed advice. But from who? Her teammates were not in the Leaf Village. They were out on missions, whilst she was reduced to sitting in a lonesome house. _You put yourself here._

_It is a woman's duty!_

_What about your feelings?_

Hinata silently argued with herself. Hinata decided to read until Naruto came home. Lounging in a chair, her obi loose enough for comfort when laying back a bit, she picked up a thick book and began to read about different types of fighting. Hey, just because she was married didn't mean should couldn't pursue ninja interests.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto didn't bother calling for Hinata when he came home to help him out of his shoes.

He sat on the step, slipping off his shoes and slipping on his house slippers. He didn't like the way she helped him, it was far to impersonal. As Naruto walked closer to the living room, he heard a light music playing, shamisen no doubt, and he spotted his lovely wife laying back reading. Her obi was opened slightly, the collar was loose and her collar bone and shoulder was clearly visible. The fold over her legs was loose too, showing a good deal of thigh. Naruto could feel his lust rising. "Hinata?"

"Oh! Naruto!" Hinata squeaked, utterly surprised. She tossed her book to her side, and began to straighten her obi and kimono.

"Don't. Please." Naruto nearly begged, his voice thick. He knelt down to her, cupping one of her cheeks in his hand. "Hinata, my love, why? What has happened to change you so? You used to be so warm. What happened?"

**Hinata POV**

_Sakura happened. Love happened._

"Oh, Naruto!" Hinata sighed, holding his hand. Summing up all of her strength, she pictured Sakura's face on Naruto's, and kissed his lips. She kissed him lightly, then a little passionately. She could tell Naruto was blown away. "Naruto, I know your getting impatient, but please, wait with me." Hinata saw the disappointment in his eyes, for his lust was all too apparent. She watched him struggle against taking her then and there, and was glad when he sighed.

Naruto sat on his butt, and pulled Hinata into her lap. "Can I read to you?" His lust, his want for her, she could feel. It was a little distracting.

"If you want to." Hinata listened to him read, and saw him cast the occasional glance at her exposed flesh. She wanted to cover up, but he had asked her not to. _Oh Sakura, I miss you so!_

Sakura was at my door, her eyes leaking tears. "Hinata! Hinata! I can't bear it!" She sobbed, shaking in the night wind. She brought her hands to her face, but Hinata stopped her. Hinata kissed the tears away.

"Cry not my dear Sakura, for my heart will always be with you." I kissed her, kissing her with all the lust and passion I had felt for her. Beneath a willow tree, I removed her beautiful furisode kimono, hanging it on a branch where it wouldn't get dirty. The obi, I folded and left at the base. All that was left were her hips bindings that served at her undergarments. Sakura gently took off my obi, folding it and placing it next to her. As she peeled away the layers of my kimono, she placed butterfly kisses on my hot skin. Oh my...It has been too long since I last felt those kisses.

We lay on the grass, our bodies free of all cloth. I kissed her gently, fondling her breast gently. She moaned that musical moan of hers, and began to suck the tip of my breast. Her fingers found their way between my legs, and began a few small circles. As my face reddened, she slipped two fingers into me. I moan.

"Oh Sakura!" I gasped.

"Hinata?"

"Yes! What? Oh dear, _yes_!" I gasped.

Suddenly I felt alien fingers on me.

I opened my eyes. It was a dream? Naruto was top me. Apparently he heard my moans and assumed they were for him. He was already naked, his member throbbing with lust. I suddenly felt very sad for him.

His gently fingers played where Sakura's once were, his other hand was peeling away my night kimono from my hot skin.

"Oh Hinata!" He moaned. I allowed him to touch me. When he kissed me, I felt Sakura's lips. When he touched me, I felt Sakura. When he entered me, I thought of that pink haired goddess. I could feel my face blush as he pumped in and out of me , I bit my lip to keep from gasping Sakura's name.

When Naruto came, he moaned in release, holding on to me. My fingers strayed, and within seconds I had come, thinking of nothing other then Sakura.

Naruto slept soundly that night.

At breakfast, Naruto was cheerful. He grinned at me, smiled more often, and joked with me. He even made me laugh once.

"You know I work with Neji, right Hinata?"

"Yes. Why?" I asked, handing him another cup of green tea.

"Well, we were talking yesterday. Did you know that he and Sakura were going out?" He chuckled. "Two hot heads. Can you imagine that?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, the earthen ware pot falling to the ground, shattering.

_Neji? Ands Sakura?_

**Yay! Third chapter! I'm making good progress! **

**Thanks again to Edge-Keen Blade for the review! **


	4. Sakura's date

**Disclaimer: Nothing do I own**

**This will be in Sakura's POV**

Sakura sighed, her house was quite empty without Hinata in it. Her mind grazed the memory where Hinata had visited, only four weeks ago. She blushed. Hinata had not forgotten their love, she knows that well. But, Hinata couldn't share that love with her now that she was married. No, their past was long gone.

There was a knock at the door. _I had forgotten._ She thought, rising to the door. She had invited Neji, her 'boyfriend', over for the day. She opened the door with the most pleasant smile that she could muster. He smiled, waving nervously.

"Sakura, I have to admit. I never thought that you would like me." He chuckled nervously. _Neither did I!_

"Please, come in." She bowed lightly, then shuffled into the kitchen to make some tea. Unconsciencely, Sakura had pulled down the tea pot that Hinata liked best. It was a light blue color, cranes flying by as ladies enjoyed tea on the river banks. Her hand fumbled, but she managed to catch it before it fell. Putting that one back, she reached for a plain light green one.

When the tea was done, she placed a cup before Neji, and poured him a full cup. She poured herself one.

"Sakura, do you think we could go out? I'd like to treat you to pot stickers." He sipped at his hot tea, wincing as it scalded his tongue.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Sakura grabbed her cup, then stopped dead. That is where she and Hinata had gone on their first date, to get pot stickers. They had spilt a plate, fighting playfully over the last one. "Actually, what if we went to a garden? The flowers must be pretty."

Neji was caught off guard slightly. "Oh, okay. If that's what you want." He smiled, and Sakura's heart broke.

At the gardens, Neji read off the information of each flower, tree, or anything that Sakura said was pretty. He was truly trying too hard. At one point, he held a branch of something green

up to her nose, and dared her to guess what it was.

"Lemon?" Sakura guessed, not having a clue.

"Sage!" he chuckled, putting the branch on the ground.

"I'm having a fun time Sakura."

"_Sakura! This is so much fun!" Hinata squealed, running away from her lover._

"_Hinata!" Sakura laughed, running after her. She caught up, and pushed the ball into her hands. "Your turn!" Sakura yelled, running into a side street at an attempt of escape. Hinata followed, and caught her by the hand. She twirled Sakura around, and pinned her against the wall._

"_But this is more fun." She breathed, kissing her._

Sakura snapped out of her reverie. "So how is work?" She questioned.

"Don't get me started." Neji sighed. "My students are a pain in my butt. And Naruto might as well be a student himself!" He rubbed his forehead.

"Any news on the couple?" Sakura's hand shook.

"_Sakura,' Hinata breathed, her warm breath on her neck, 'let's never separate."_

What a hollow promise.

"Naruto reckons that Hinata might be pregnant." Neji looked over at Sakura, in time to her see face clouded over with distraught. "Why?"

"J-Just wondering." Sakura's voice shook. _Hinata? Pregnant?_ Sakura needed to sit down.

Immediately.

**I realize this is short, but bear with me. I need to get the Hinata thing out, but it couldn't mix with other stuff..Hard to explain, but next chapter will be a do-zey!**


	5. Caught

**Disclaimer: Must I keep saying this? **

**I own nothing.**

Hinata looked at her stomach. She sat back in her tub, soaking in warm water. "It isn't possible." She said to no one in particular. Naruto was already at work, his smile so over-whelming. "No. I'm only sick."

It had been two weeks since that night. Hinata had been sick a few times, and she had missed her period. Rising from the tub, she towel dried and went to her dresser. "A good sweat will break this cold." She told herself. Brushing past the kimono she had laid out, she reached for her old ninja day clothes. She pulled on her mesh shirt, the fur lined coat, and blue sandals and the blue calf length pants. She breathed in the old scent. Many a time she had been to Sakura's house in these clothes. If Hinata tried hard enough, she could still feel her hand, her lovely hands, on the lining of the coat, snaking up her body.

Hinata took the woods path to the training grounds she had spent so much time on. She saw a tree where she had trained for the chuunin exams. It was then that she and Sakura began to spend so much time together. Pulling out her kuni knives and flung them at the tree with all her might. Then she ran at the tree, pretending it was some evil foe that planned to steal her love away, Hinata attacked with all her might. Her hand bled, and her shins ached, but it was worth it.

Hinata revealed in the pain. It brought clarity and knowledge.

She could never get back to where things were so blissful. Sakura was lost to her forever.

A tear slipped down Hinata's face. _I love Sakura._

Then why marry Naruto? _It is a woman's duty!_ Hinata threw a savage punch at the tree. Her knuckles bled.

That's a load and you know it! If you loved Sakura, you would have stayed with her. _I know I should have!_

And now you carry Naruto's child. _Shut up!_

Hinata feel against the tree. "No! It can't be true! It can't!" Hinata began to sob. Her hand beat at her stomach. "Why? Why?!?"

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura watched her one and only love train. Sakura herself had come out with this one purpose. To train, to fight past her confusion and hurt. But she had spied Hinata, and stayed to watch.

Hinata's tears confused Sakura. Shouldn't she be crying? Shouldn't she be the one beating the tree senseless? And why on earth was she beating at her stomach? Didn't she want the child?

_It would only make sense that she beat at her stomach. She loves you. Not Naruto. She beats at her stomach to rid the one and only thing that would keep her from you._

Would she honestly do that for me?

"Hinata?"

**Hinata POV**

Hinata heard the voice of an angel. It called out to her from the bushes. Through tear laden eyes she saw pink hair, and a red dress that looked so familiar.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked. She was afraid to move. Afraid that the illusion would vanish. Sakura walked carefully up to Hinata. She brushed away the tears.

"Why?"

"Sakura!" Hinata sobbed harder. She fell into her, her head nuzzled in her chest. "Sakura!" She cried again.

Hinata felt Sakura's arms around her, comforting her. "You need to see a doctor."

Hinata didn't question how she knew. She didn't question anything. She allowed Sakura to lead her to the doctor's, she allowed the doctor to peal away her clothes to look at her. She allowed everything, but kept only one thing in sight. Her eyes never left Sakura. If Hinata looked away, would she still be there? If Hinata blinked, would Sakura run?

The news barely affected her. She was pregnant. She was carrying a child she did not want. Her stomach was the abomination that would keep her from leaving Naruto and going to Sakura, if she would have her. For in the Leaf village (making this up), if a married couple had a child, only the husband had to power to divorce.

Hinata allowed Sakura to walk her home, to put her in her night kimono, and to put her bed. In the cold bed, the bed that held only hurtful memories, Hinata felt warm arms around her.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto was so happy. His wife did love him. Hinata slept with him, and was carrying his child. Sure, they had yet to visit the doctor but he knew. Hinata has skipped her time. So it had to be true.

He bragged all over the school he taught at. Naruto had conquered the Hyuuga clan. He had a child by Hyuuga Hinata. He was so proud of this. So proud that he had married a powerful clan, and had the love of a Hyuuga women.

Naruto was quick to leave when class was over. If he hurried home quick enough, maybe he and Hinata could share the bed together before she had to make dinner. Make he could feel her as he had before, before her stomach grew too big. He quivered with excitement.

Naruto opened the door quietly. He wanted to surprise his wife. He hung up his hat, his vest. He slipped into house slippers and lined up his sandals neatly for the next day. He tip-toed through the house. In the kitchen he placed out two bowls with ramen noodles in them. When he was done, he would get the bowls for a snack. He would share his favorite food with her.

He pulled of his clothes in the living room, and donned a robe. He opened the door to the bedroom, no lights were on. But he could see the face of his love, lying in bed, sleeping. He went to go shake her away, but saw another head in bed with her. He grew angry.

Naruto pulled off the sheets, ready to roar with anger. But he stopped quickly. For that second head belonged to his old love. Sakura sat up quickly, guilt in her eyes.

"Naruto!" Hinata woke as well, her mind not quite catching up with her eyes.

"Sakura? Hinata!?" Naruto questioned, disbelief in his voice.


	6. Happiness is only an illusion

**Disclaimer: I'm** **just going to stop this..**

**It's quite plain that I own **_**nothing**_

**Sakura POV**

Sakura thought quickly. She could see that Hinata was still plagued with sleep, her mind not quite processing what she was seeing. Her husband catching her, with her ex-lover in bed. Sakura stood quickly, "Oh Naruto! Hinata and I were out shopping for groceries together when she suddenly felt sick. I took her back here, and brought her to bed." She smiled, hoping that her lie would pass.

Naruto looked confused, but nodded. "I haven't seen you since the wedding Sakura. It's..uh, a nice surprise to see you."

"It's nice to see you to. Uh, I recommend tea for Hinata." Sakura bowed hastily, and walked out the door.

Her face was beat red, her heart racing. _That was a close one! Now I just hope that Hinata won't mess it up!_ Sakura flew into her house, sitting quickly in a chair. She let her heart slow down, her face turn to it's original colors. There was a red light blinking on her phone. _Neji._

It was a message from Neji. He wanted to have her over for dinner. Sakura cringed. She couldn't keep up the lovey-dovey act with him. It was becoming annoying. She considered breaking up with him. On the table, she twirled a soy sauce container around and around with her fingers.

She was still confused over Hinata. The girl was clearly unhappy in her marriage, but she was stubborn in her beliefs. If she wanted to marry a man, regardless of her feelings, she would (and did). Even if there was a woman that could make her feel so loved, and so amazing, she would stick to her ways.

However, Hinata was definitely still attracted to Sakura. They had kissed twice, and the second time things had threatened to go farther. It was Sakura, not wanting to ruin Hinata's wedding, that stopped anything from happening. Then, to see her, in tears, training, and to have her cling Sakura like a lost child, it sent everything that Sakura ever knew into a spin.

Sakura rubbed her forehead, muttering to herself. "Will Hinata damn me if I continue to pursue her, even in marriage? Or will she damn me for continuing to go out with Neji?"

There was no true answer.

**Hinata POV**

Once Hinata's brain began to function properly, and truly _see_ what was before her, she began to panic. Naruto had laid down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you ok Hinata?"

"Just fine. You don't need to worry." Naruto's touch was like fire on her skin, but not the good fire. It singed her soul, yelling at her for leaving Sakura for such a man. She tired to push his arms away, but he only held tighter.

"Hinata, I love you. And now that we're having a child, you need to accept our marriage. I know you must be scared, afraid of something I can't understand, but I can help you get over it."

_No you can't._ Hinata would never be able to stop loving Sakura. And she would never accept her marriage to him. After the child was born, she would distance herself from Naruto. She wouldn't care if he went off the pleasure quarters. She wouldn't care if he did that now. And if he found himself a geisha... Hinata stopped day dreaming though. It wasn't worth the effort to think of something that she knew would never happen. She sighed. Naruto placed a kiss on her cheek, and she cringed.

Hinata felt Naruto sag, then he got up. "I'll make you some tea." Naruto left, then Hinata tried her very hardest to fall asleep before he came back.

The next morning, Naruto left early for work. When he shook Hinata gently to wake her, she stayed asleep. She slept the entire time that Naruto was getting ready for work. She didn't even wake when the smell of burnt eggs floated around the house like a fog. No, she slept. She slept to pretend that when she woke up, Sakura would be next to her. Her body heat radiating kindness and love.

But when she woke, she was cold.

Hinata bathed, soaking in the bath, looking at the water. If she just slipped under, she could be rid of her problems. If she just, bent her head low enough...

But no. That would not bring her closer to Sakura. She toweled dry, a scathing look at her stomach. It had gotten in the way.

But even if there was no child there, would she have left Naruto? Would she have abandoned her beliefs to chase a woman, who may no longer be interested in her? Would she have honestly?

Hinata knew the answer. With or without child, Hinata knew what the answer would be.

Sighing, Hinata dressed in a plain, pale orange kimono with a light blue obi. She knew that soon, with her larger stomach, she's have to wear normal clothes, or do something about that obi.

Slipping into her obi, skipping over breakfast, she left for market. She needed some more rice, and maybe a few other things.

In market, she spied none other then Sakura, arm in arm with Neji. Jealousy roared in Hinata. She followed them, quietly as she could, and that lead her to a flower garden. Hinata made a face. It was such a common place for a date.

Sakura turned to Neji, and held both of his hands.

"Those are _m_y hands." She growled. Hinata tip-toed closer.

"Neji, I'm sorry. But I can't." Sakura whispered, not looking at Neji.

"You can't what? Walk around the flowers? Be in the sun?" Neji knew what was coming, but he didn't want to admit it.

Hinata stood behind a tree, watching, listening.

"I can't go out with you anymore. I'm sorry." Sakura's cheeks grew pink.

"Why?" Neji asked, hurt in his voice.

"I already love someone. And that someone, will never let me have my heart back." She smiled feebly. "Even if their's is not mine to have."

Neji nodded. "I can't force my heart on you, Sakura. I hope you find happiness with that person."

"Happiness is only an illusion." Sakura had surprised herself with her dark words, Hinata was surprised too.

Neji turned to leave, and the tree branches swayed so that Hinata could no longer see her love. Hinata inched past the tree a bit, and her geta broke a twig. The snap reverberated through the air. Sakura turned, her lovely eyes tearing slightly, her cheeks rosy.

"Hinata? Is that you behind the tree?"

**Woooo! Sixth chapter done! I hope you like it!**

**Ya know, it really bothers me that I spend soo much time writing these, and they look so long in word, but as soon as I post them, they become super short! . **

**Oh well! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. There was none

**I own nothing.**

**I refuse to put that as a disclaimer**

**If I owned something, would I be here?**

Hinata was caught. Big time. She twirled quickly, flattening herself against the tree. With any luck, and luck at all, Sakura's eyes would be too misty for her to believe she had seen her.

But of course, there is no such luck.

"Hinata? I know I saw you." Sakura's voice floated on the wind, the sounds of her geta slapping her feet got closer, and closer. And Hinata had yet to figure a way out of this situation. Hinata ran shaky hands down the folds of her kimono, making sure that everything was in order.

"Oh, Sakura! You're hear today? Meeting Neji?" Hinata smiled a pleasant smile. It was a smile, yes, but not one that portrayed friendliness. It was cold, a standard 'I-am-only-smiling-because-it-would-be-rude-to-not-smile' smile.

"Were you not spying on me?" Sakura questioned. Her eyes were clouded. Hinata couldn't tell if they were hurt, excited, depressed, or angry.

"No! I was, uh,' Hinata turned, and read the first name she saw on a plaque, 'looking at the sunflowers!" Hinata pointed to the bright yellow flower. "Marvelous."

"Hinata, why are you being so formal?" Sakura took a step, bringing her closer. Her sleeves swayed, and the back of her obi flashed behind her. It was intoxicating.

Hinata bowed quickly. "I have to go." Muttering a good-bye, she quickly shuffled away, leaving Sakura behind. A tear slipped down her cheek, it glistened for a moment on her chin, then fell into her kimono where it was quickly absorbed into the lovely fabric. It made a dark circle.

Hinata rubbed at her eyes. This was a lovely kimono, she refused to dirty it.

At market, Hinata bought a new bag of rice, haggled for some fish, and bought two pounds of dried mushrooms. In truth, she was just spending money. She did not need these, but the argue for a better price took her mind off of Sakura. On her way home, she spied a kimono store. She walked in, spying the lovely long sleeved kimono that would look lovely on Sakura, and the ones that she yearned to wear herself. Hinata sighed, those days were over.

Shuffling to the older, or married, women's section, she marveled at a few of the more expensive, lovely ones that she itched to buy. But she had already bought enough, and a room needed to be added or refurbished for the new baby. Money could not be wasted. On her way out, she spotted a bin with hara-obi in it. Her gazed darkened. She would need to buy those soon, and she truly wished that she did not have too.

At home, she carefully put everything away. She grabbed for a pot to begin making tea, and her hands immediately found the one that Sakura liked the best. It was a golden brown, cranes where in flight with bridges in the background. It was a very pretty, used for special occasion, teapot. Hinata's eyes watered. So many memories were based on this pot.

"_Hinata! Your kitchen is so lovely!" Sakura exclaimed. Sakura lived in a relatively small house, the kitchen no bigger then 5x6, while Hinata's own was 10x10. Hinata and Sakura wore their training clothes. It was before they began to wear kimono in earnest, and just when they began to go out._

_Hinata was still shaken by this. It had caught her off guard, liking Sakura this way. Sakura had known herself for awhile. It took a while for her to accept it, but she knew it. _

_Hinata was shaking as she pulled down a teapot, not noticing what she grabbed. Her hand slipped on the handle, and the teapot began to fall. Sakura was behind her quickly, her front against her back, her left hand on Hinata's left, her right hand grabbing the teapot mid-air. _

_Her voice was close, her breath warm against her ear, "Autumn brown, with cranes. I like it."_

_Sakura's smile was always so lovely._

Hinata couldn't bring herself to make tea in it. She had only ever used that pot with Sakura. To use it now, lonely and without her love, would soil the memories.

She grabbed a plain white one, and swiftly made tea. Pouring, and breathing in the steam from the tea, calmed Sakura. She began to drink it, sipping it gracefully. She got up to put on some shamisen music when Naruto came home. _I forgot it's Friday. He comes home early then._

Hinata bowed. "Hello dear. Would you like some tea?" Naruto visibly sagged.

"Yes dear." It was all formality.

Hinata helped him out of his shoes, and into his house slippers. Then, shuffling back to the kitchen, she retrieved a matching tea cup. She brought it to him, and filled it up. He drank it quickly, caring not for the heat of it.

Hinata took his jacket, and loosened his shirt by undoing a button. It was more then what she would normally do, but Naruto deserved something for his efforts.

As Hinata was about to raise, and turn away from him, her grabbed her hand and pulled him towards her. Her crushed his lips against her's, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Hinata could taste sake on his breath, the stench made her gag.

Hinata pushed Naruto away forcibly, "I may be your wife but I am not yours to take!"

And it was out there.

Just like that.

Hinata's hands flew to her mouth. But it was too late, the words were already said, the damage done. Naruto groaned.

"I heard nothing."

Naruto hiccupped, and stumbled into bed.

Hinata slept on the couch that night.

The next morning, Sakura was at her door.

"Sakura?" Hinata questioned. Hinata had just got done bathing, and it was quite the experience. Naruto had asked her to bath with him, and as his wife, she was forced to oblige. They did nothing, but the lust was there.

"I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday."

"I heard nothing."

"You head everything." Hinata couldn't tell if Sakura was angry or not.

"I heard nothing. I do not spy." Hinata sniffed, indicating that that kind of activity was below her.

"You spied." Sakura's angry eyes stared into Hinata's. "Hinata, what has happened to you? You have abandoned love for what? And unhappy life? And now you go about breaking every moral you have? Where is the woman I love?"

"There was no love." Hinata's eyes teared. "There never was."


	8. One Dark Night

**You know what I'm going to say**

**so I'm not going to say it**

**there may be random POV switches**

**you'll be able to tell though**

**WARNING: may contain dark themes**

It hurt to say that. It definitely did. To say that everything they had gone through was a lie, that was certainly hurtful. But necessary.

Hinata couldn't worry about Sakura all the time. The love they had, the memories, was wearing her down. She was close to breaking, and she couldn't if she was going to go through with having the baby. Hinata began to cry softly.

"It was all a lie. I used you. I used you to get what I want. I never loved you. I only saw a person that I could play with. Get some excitement from. You think that I had loved you? Never. You think I would stay with you the rest of my life? HA! What a world you must live in." Hinata had to hold back her sobs.

Hinata couldn't look at Sakura's face. She didn't want to see the hurt there, she didn't want to see the tears. And, she definitely did not want to her heart break before her eyes. No, that would be painful. More painful then telling the lies.

Hinata heard the rustle of fabric, and the slapping of geta. When she looked up, Sakura was gone. Hinata sunk to the floor, sobbing violently against the door frame.

Hinata lived the rest of the day in a slump. Nothing affected her. For dinner she made a weak miso, some white rice, and broiled river fish. When everything was set on the table, Naruto came home, He was drunk again, and said that he didn't want dinner. He wanted her.

This didn't process in her brain. It didn't process when he took her to the bedroom, and laid her down. When he savagely pulled open her obi, and flung her kimono across the room, it didn't process. Even when he grunted savagely, clumsily pumping in and out of Hinata, she was lying still. She was numb. When Naruto finished, he left her and took take a bath. Hinata laid there, and cried.

Hinata cried for her lost love, for her lost husband, for her body that would now be open to him anytime, for herself. She cried for everything that was happening to her, and everything that she caused. She curled into a ball, and just cried. She didn't stop when Naruto came in. She didn't stop even when he yelled at her to stop. She just cried. She cried all night.

Hinata had spent a month like that. Crying at night, and spending her days in a daze. Her stomach had gotten slightly bigger. She cried even over the unborn child in her, the one that would never have a chance at a happy life.

It had gotten so bad, that her little sister had come to see her. The Hyuuga Clan had gotten no calls, no news on the baby. Her sister was sent to check up on her, to see how she was. The girl was shocked when she saw her sister laying on the couch, in a simple shirt, crying on the couch.

"Onee-chan?" Hanabi started forwards, the long sleeves of her kimono swaying. Hanabi hadn't really liked kimono, but when Hinata began to wear them, she had gotten Hanabi into them.

"Hanabi?" Hinata sniffled, sitting up abruptly. "Why are you here?"

"The main house hasn't heard anything from you in a while. I was sent to check up on you. Are you okay?" Hanabi was worried. Her sister had never been so depressed, as to sit around for a month, just crying. She looked around, the house had been neglected. The floors needed to be cleaned, the house aired out. The kitchen was a mess from Naruto cooking, the house smelled of dirty linen. Hanabi didn't want to think of what the bedroom and what the bathroom must looked like. "Go take a bath." Hanabi ordered. "We need to clean the house. If father hears just how messy this place is, he'll come here and take you."

"Please! Hanabi! Please! Tell father, let him take me! Take me away!" Hinata sobbed into her sister's hands.

Hanabi was throughly shocked. "Does he abuse you? Is he a bad husband."

"No!" Hinata wailed. "He's a wonderful husband! He takes care of me, he baths me! He even tries to cook!" That was true. Naruto did have a heart, even if it was now embittered with the lack of love. He washed her face, and her private parts. He fed her brunt eggs, and miso soup he made. "But I don't love him! Hanabi, it is killing me. The woman I love is out there, and I cannot be with her!"

"W-woman?" Hanabi pulled her hands away. She had no idea that her sister was in love with a woman. "It is a woman's duty to marry a man!" She nearly yelled at her sister.

"I know! I know!" Hinata doubled over on the floor, sobbing. "I know!"

"We will clean the house, then talk about this later." Hanabi said, her voice hard. She changed out of her kimono, and put on a clean pair of Hinata's old pants and one of her shirts. As Hinata bathed, Hanabi began to clean the kitchen. There were pork broth stains everywhere, the milk had gone sour, and the vegetables were rotting. The meats were okay in the freezer, but everything else was gone. Hanabi cleaned those out, washing the inside of the fridge. Then she cleaned the counters, and washed the dishes. Once that was done, she checked on Hinata in the bathroom.

Hinata was soaking in the bath, just sitting there. She was staring at a wall, tears were leaking from her eyes. Hanabi shook her head, then began to open all of the windows. The house smelled of stale air, and it needed the fresh air of spring to come through. Hanabi cleaned the living room, shining the wood and dusting the surfaces. She cracked open the door to the bedroom, and gagged.

The two futon used were separated, each on a different side of the room. The kimono that was tossed into the corner, over a month ago, was still there. The linen was dirty, crumpled at the foot of each bed. The shades were shut, no light was allowed in. Dirty clothes littered the floor.

Hanabi picked up the clothes, and promptly threw them in the washer to be washed. The linens were in the hall, next in line. She pushed the two futon together, the ripped the cover off of the pillows. They needed a wash too. She threw open the curtains, and light poured in. She picked up the kimono, and quickly ran it to the cleaners.

When Hanabi came back, Hinata was dressed in a yukata. She was sitting, listening to shamisen music, waiting for the laundry to finish. Hanabi smiled, she looked like a devoted wife.

The pair worked on cleaning the house, and were done quickly. Hinata was weeding the garden as Hanabi bought new food in the market for them. After that, she had to go.

"It was nice seeing you onee-chan." Hanabi bowed lightly, then gave her sister a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too." Hinata smiled faintly, then shuffled into the kitchen.

Hanabi looked around carefully, then ran to the bedroom. The futons were separated, each on its own wall. Hanabi sighed, and left.

When Naruto came home that night, he was drunk again. "Hey! Hinata! What did you do to the house?" He asked, his voice wavering with alcohol.

"Hanabi came over and helped me clean it." She answered from the kitchen, her voice neutral.

"It smells different." Naruto grunted, and sat at the table. During dinner, a simple one, Naruto looked up. "You're not crying."

Hinata nodded. Naruto nodded, grunting in pleasure at this as he shoveled rice into his mouth. When Hinata cleaned up, he grabbed her arm and had her there, in the living room.

Hinata didn't cry. She couldn't. She had no tears left.

When Naruto took a bath, she stole into the bedroom and quickly changed. As the sliding door opened, she slid into bed, pretending to sleep.

She could tell that Naruto was standing over her. She could tell, by the way he was breathing, that her wanted her again.

"I know your awake." Hinata froze.

Naruto threw back her sheets, and straddled her. He kissed her neck; she squirmed beneath him. He bit her.

"Naruto! That hurt!" She squealed, pushing at him.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked, opening her night kimono.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Hinata asked, panicking now.

"You obviously don't love me. Who is it? Who comes during the day to take you?" He savagely grabbed her breast, biting into it. Hinata yelled.

"No one!" She cried, "No one! Stop Naruto, please! Stop!"

"Not until you tell me." he took oh his clothes, and began to kiss her stomach. When she pushed him, he bit her. Hinata began to cry.

"Naruto! P-please! Stop!" She begged him. He responded by grabbing her area, the one that Sakura could handle so tenderly. He squeezed, digging his nails into the flesh.

"Who!" He roared, as Hinata began to cry.

"This can end if you tell me which man comes here during the day." Hinata felt his grip relax, and she pushed hard. When he fell back, he kicked his lust savagely. She ran out of the house, fixing herself as she ran, crying.

She mostly wandered, people staring as she cried. When an old friend would come up to her, she would cry out and run. She found herself at a bath house, and paid to get in. She washed the memories away, scrubbing until her skin was raw. Even then, she scrubbed more. When she began to see blood, she stopped. Gathering her things, she headed towards the bath. She stepped in, and just as she was about to soak, saw a girl in one of the corners. Her head was wrapped in a towel, her face was red from the steam. She was asleep, and her nose was dangerously close to the water.

Hinata quickly went over to her, and woke her up. "Wake up! Wake up! You idiot! Don't fall asleep in the bath! You'll drown!" The eyes opened, and they belonged to no one other then her.

_Sakura._

Hinata began to cry again, but a good cry. "Sakura!" She cried. She hugged her love, burying her head into Sakura's chest.

"I never stopped loving you! I loved you since the beginning! I could never stop!" She sobbed, and felt Sakura's arms tighten.

"Hinata! Oh Hinata! Why did you lie to me?" Sakura was crying. "I felt so lost, so hurt. Why? Why did you lie?"

"I- I couldn't stop thinking of you. I couldn't afford to think of you with the baby. But, but what I did only made it worse." Hinata looked at Sakura. Her face was sullen, she had obviously taken the lies harder then Hinata.

Hinata kissed Sakura. "I want to prove my love." Hinata kissed her tenderly, then found her tongue. Sakura moaned.

Hinata placed a kiss, and a light nip, at her collar bone. Then she suckled the tip of on breast, while lovingly stroking the other. Sakura was moaned, grinding her hips against Hinata's. Hinata placed a kiss on her hip.

Hinata lifted Sakura up to sit on the edge of the bath, then opened her legs. She placed a kiss on her inner thighs, then licked the slit.

"Oh Hinata!" Sakura moaned.

Hinata had missed Sakura. She had missed the taste, the smell, the love that radiated from the girl. She wished she could feel sorry for Naruto, but no longer did she have any emotion for him.

She pushed aside Sakura's lips, and found the sensitive little nub. She licked it lightly, then began to suck it. She could hear Sakura's moans, and feel her jolt of energy as she nipped the nub lightly.

Hinata moved lower, flicking her tongue into the moist cave. Sakura's legs tightened around her head. Hinata looked up, to see her love's face. Sakura's eyes were closed, her fingers at the tips of her breasts. Her mouth opened in a groan, "Oh Hinata! Please don't stop."

Hinata obliged.

As Sakura came in a loud moan, and Hinata's fingers strayed. She soon came after, in a loud moan.

Hinata lifted her head, and kissed Sakura on the lips.

"I love you." Hinata whispered.

"I love you too." Sakura whispered back, tears springing from her eyes.

"Let's meet again, here, tomorrow night!" Hinata said, excited, lowering her lover back into the water.

"I-I can't..." She whispered, not daring to look into Hinata's eyes.

"Do you have a boyfriend? A girlfriend?" Hinata questioned, only holding her closer.

"No."

"Then what?" Hinata began to kiss her neck, looking forwards to their next meeting. Looking forwards to some true love.

"I'm being sent on a mission. To the Land of Sound."

Hinata stopped. "The Land of Sound? You're being sent to war?"

**Whooo! I hope you like it! Sorry for the darkness...And **_**no**_** I'm not bashing Naruto. I really like him, but he needed to break at some point.**


	9. Attack!

**-.-**

**Nope. Not saying it.**

**There may be some major time skips...**

**I'll let you know it they happen**

Hinata was walking back to her house, carefully mulling over the conversation she had had with Sakura in the bath.

"_You're being sent to war? Why? Why do they need you?" Hinata asked, desperate now._

"_They need me because the healers on the front are wearing out. I need to train the new recruits." Sakura gave Hinata a weak smile, and squeezed her hand._

"_But I need you. We need you, Sakura." Hinata placed Sakura's hand on her stomach. "I can get oto-san_ _take me home after the baby is born. I can get him to make Naruto to divorce me. But, after that, I want to stay with you. I want to raise the child with you!" Hinata began to cry softly._

"_Hinata,' Sakura kissed Hinata lightly to clam her, 'you know just as much as I do, that I can't turn down this mission. I have to go. I won't be on the front. I'll be safe, and I'll only be gone a max of two months."_

_Hinata looked at her stomach. By then, she would have to wear a hara-obi. _

"_I'll come back safe." Sakura reassured Hinata._

"_You promise?" Hinata asked, pouting._

"_On our love." Sakura kissed Hinata lightly, then passionately. In the bath Hinata and Sakura made love._

Hinata blushed at the memory, but needed to formulate a plan. Her hand strayed to her stomach, were it rested there protectively. Only a month ago, Hinata saw that child as a demon, as something not worth the trouble that it was causing.

But now, now that very same child was a promise. A hope. She stroked her stomach lovingly. This child would now have a chance at a happy life. Just like Hinata.

Hinata was at the door of the house she shared with Naruto, when she decided that she wanted to stay at the Hyuuga house until Sakura got back. She quietly entered the house, and left a note for Naruto. It read:

Dear Naruto,

I am sorry. Sorry for the pain I must have caused you. I am going to stay with my family for a few months. Please, please stop drinking. In fact, why not go find yourself a geisha? A geisha is the mark of a respectable, wealthy man. I don't care if you take one. Just, don't stay hung up on me. I am a lost cause.

Hinata

Hinata left that note on the counter, next to a fresh stain of pork broth. Apparently Naruto had stayed up, waiting for her to come back.

Hinata set up the rice cooker for him, with enough rice to last him a week. She even cut some vegetables for him, and placed some meat in a marinade.

Once done in the kitchen, Hinata went into the living room where she took her shamisen cds and placed them in her kimono sleeve. She braved a few steps towards the living room. She could come back during the day to get her kimono, but she wouldn't be surprised if Naruto stayed home so he could intercept her.

She inched the sliding door open little by little. When it creaked, she stopped, listen to Naruto snore a few times, than began again. When the door was open all the way, she tip-toed in the room. Her closet was by her bed, and Naruto has rolled off his futon and was dangerously close to her closet. She cursed him.

She opened the closet like she had the door, stopping every so often to make sure that Naruto was still asleep. When the closet door was open, she took her most favorite kimono, folding them carefully, and placed them in a bag. She did the same with her obi, and other various kimono accessories. She could always buy more kimono with her father's money. She may even treat Hanabi to a new furisode.

Just as she was leaving the room, she heard Naruto's snores stop. "We are married Hinata. Do not forget that." His voice was hard with anger, not laid down with sleep at all.

Naruto knew that she was home the entire time, preparing to leave.

Hinata's heart began to race, but Naruto made no move towards her. She gathered her courage, and walked out the door.

A servant answered the door. "Hinata-san? Why are you home?" His sleepy voice was new. He must have been hired while she was gone.

"Who told you about me?" Hinata questioned, handing him her bag.

"Hanabi-san. She said that you might come during the night with a bag." He rubbed his eyes. "I'll take you yo your room."

The servant lead her to her room, still filled with old childhood memoirs. Her kuni, some of her old training clothes, even posters about where the chakra points were. She couldn't help but smile when remembering the simpler days. He pulled out her futon, her pillows, and sheets. He made her bed, then helped her into a night kimono. When she lay down, Hinata could still hear the man, he was putting away her kimono.

"Shall I wake Hiashi-san and tell him you are home?" The man was sleepy, and so was Hinata.

Hinata yawned. "No, I will do that in the morning." And at that, Hinata slept the most peaceful sleep she had had in a long time.

In the morning, she awoke to Hanabi, already dressed in a beautiful furisode of fish in water, shaking her violently.

"Do you mind? You might hurt the baby!" Hinata yelled, swatting at her sister.

"Chichi(father, informal) is _very_ angry with you. He's coming, so I suggest you get dressed."

Hinata's eyes widened. She had forgotten her father. Hinata jumped up, and quickly pulled on a light orange kimono with a dark blue obi. She quickly brushed her hair, and pulled it back into a bun. As she patted her obi flat, her father walked in.

"Chichi!" Hinata squealed, smiling. "I missed you!" She ran forwards, and gave her father a kiss on the cheek, hoping to drown his anger in happiness. It worked. Her father smiled, patting her shoulder.

"Hinata, you glow with pregnancy." He smiled, but then frowned.

_Damn. Almost!_

"Why are you here? Why aren't you with Naruto? Surely he will miss his wife."

_I doubt it..._

"You see chichi, I missed my family so much. I wanted to come home for a bit, maybe a month or two, to be reunited with them! Surely you can't begrudge me that!" Hinata pouted. She knew how to play her father.

"A month or two?" Hiashi was surprised, his hands squeezing her shoulder's lightly. "A week or two, I can understand, but two months?" He shook his head.

Hinata pouted, clapping her hands together. "But chichi! Surely haha(mother, informal) misses me! And I know she won't mind me helping out. And I can help train Hanabi while my stomach is still small. I don't take up too much room!"

Hiashi shook his head, but in the end gave in. "You can stay however long you want." He smiled weakly, and Hinata squealed in happiness, giving him another kiss.

"Thank you chichi!" She yelled, running from her room. If she was quick enough, she might be able to catch Sakura before she left.

Sakura looked lovely in her training clothes. She wore the same dark green jacket as everyone else, but beneath she wore a shorter verison of the red dress she had worn a few years back. She had on long black leggings, her pink hair was in a hair ponytail, and she wore her headband with the leaf village symbol on her neck. Hinata could only wave, for Sakura was already at the village gates. Nonetheless, it was a tearful goodbye.

**One month later **

Hinata's stomach had grown larger, and she had started to wear a hara-obi. On that trip to buy them, she took Hanabi along with her and she bought her a new furisode with an obi. It depicted flowers and fish, the obi was a replica of fireworks. Hinata just _had_ to buy it for her.

Also, Hinata had began to walk with that 'pregnant waddle'. It annoyed her to no end.

Naruto wasn't bothering her as much as she expected. For appearances' sake, he came over at least once a week, ate dinner with them, and slept in the same room. On those nights, the house was the quietest.

Hinata was happier. She didn't need to worry about Naruto using her, or worry about the other things she had to do. Like clean, cook, wash. She was pregnant, and showing it, so she had a major reprieve on chores.

It was a lovely day out. The sun was shining, it was a good temperature, and a nice breeze swayed around, carrying the scent of wild flowers. Hinata decided to take a walk in a flower garden, to appreciate the scents and to remember the old days when she and Sakura would walk among the flower beds.

She was spending a great deal of time by the sakura trees, remembering her love. She even prayed that she would be safe, and come home in one piece. She prayed for Naruto, who had found a geisha. She prayed for her child, and for herself.

When she was done praying, she knelt at the trunk the tree, sitting in the soft moss. She put a hand protectively on her stomach, and soon fell asleep.

Hinata awoke sometime later, when the sun was setting. Cursing herself for sleeping so long, she stood and began to waddle at home. Several women, every now and then, would stop her and compliment her on the child and wish her luck.

Hinata felt so right. It had been so long since she felt this way.

She was enjoying the last of the spring breezes, when she heard geta slapping the road at a fast pace. She looked, and saw Hanabi.

"Hinata! Hinata! You need to hurry back home!" Hanabi shouted, pulling on her arm.

"Why? What's wrong?" Hinata asked, not truly concerned. What could have gone wrong?

"A group of rebels attacked an academy near The Land of Sound boarder! The school where your friend, Sakura, was teaching was destroyed!" Hanabi pulled harder on her arm. "Chichi wants you at the house, in case anything happens here."

Hinata's feet where dead weight.

"Sakura's school was attacked?" She roughly turned her sister around, shaking her by the shoulders, "Is there anyone alive?" She demanded.

"They don't know yet!" Hanabi's eyes were wide, staring at her sister in disbelief.

But then it hit Hanabi, Sakura was the one that her sister loved.

Hinata saw the connection, and suddenly grew very afraid.

**YAY! 9****th**** chapter I believe? I am soo happy with how this is turning out.**

**I want to shout out to Keen-Edge Blade for always giving me reviews! Without them, I wouldn't write as quickly. **


	10. A Phone Message

**Mua ha!**

**I found something that I own!**

**THE IDEA!**

**SO DON'T STEAL IT**

**Time skip maybe?**

**I'll tell you if it happens**

Hinata held onto her sister. "You can't tell."

"You have to marry a man. Stay with a man. It is a woman's duty!" Hanabi repeated, quite like a parrot.

"I know damn it! Why do you think I married Naruto? I tried Hanabi. I really did." Hinata shook her sister lightly, "Please don't take my happiness away!"

Hanabi's eyes were dead. There were no emotion in them, nothing to betray what she would do. Hinata could only hope that her sister loved her enough to accept her.

"Please Hanabi. I will stay with Naruto until the baby is born. Then I plan on figuring a way on divorcing Naruto, and staying with Sakura. Please Hanabi, I need this. I need Sakura in my life. Without her, I would have aborted the baby."

Hanabi looked shocked, "You would have killed the child you made with Naruto?"

"It was forced on me Hanabi!" Hinata yelled, leaning against her sister now, crying. "I didn't want to. I didn't want to..." Hinata cried lightly, but Hanabi pushed her away.

"Chichi wants you at the house incase anything happens." Hanabi was cold, a wall between her and Hinata.

Hinata wanted to weep over this.

Hanabi grabbed her sister's hand, after what seemed like a moment's thought, and lead her home. Once in side, she called to her father, "Chichi! I got Hinata! She's okay!"

Hiashi came rushing out, his face worried. "Hinata! I want you to stay in the house until everything is back to normal. I don't want Sound ninja attacking the village, and you be out on a stroll." He hugged his daughter, then sent her to her room.

As Hinata waddled away, she glanced back to her sister who was casting nervous glances between her and her father.

_Please Hanabi, don't tell him._

Hinata prayed that night, for her sister, and for Sakura. She prayed that her sister would find the courage to accept her older sister, and not tell their father Hinata's most private secret. She prayed that Sakura was safe, that she was unharmed in the attack. Hinata fell asleep that night, listening to a shamisen cd to calm her nerves.

When Hinata woke, her cd was turned off, her closet was empty. Bags were outside on the porch, next to her door. _Oh, Hanabi!_ Hinata silently cried.

Hinata dressed in a simple kimono, buckling her hara-obi around her expanding stomach. She brushed her hair, and splashed her face with water. She folded her blankets and futon, and placed them back into the closet.

She walked out proudly, she refused to let her love for another woman depress her. She grabbed her bags, and waddled to the foyer, where one would put there shoes on. Her father waited there, he had placed Hinata's geta out for her.

"I want you to leave." He said plainly, his eyes and voice steely.

"I will not let you slander my love." Hinata said, her bravery could only last so long. It was best that she fight her battle now, not later.

"Why would you leave such a respectable young man for such a whore?" Her father spat, as if washing the words from his mouth.

"Whore? You think that that woman, who is the sole reason why this child is still in my stomach,' Hinata placed a hand on her stomach, 'is a whore? And that 'respectable' man? HA! I laugh! That man _raped_ me! He took me when he pleased, no matter how drunk he was. Even when I cried out, and told him to stop, he would bite me! That man is a savage!" Hinata angrily thrust her feet into her geta.

"A savage man for a savage woman. You go out there. You go out there with no place to go. You won't go to Naruto's house, and you have no money to stay at an inn until your whore comes back from war. I hope she dies. I hope she dies below a _man_, where a woman belongs!"

Hinata turned, and slapped her father across his smug face. "Never speak ill of the woman that keeps your heir alive." She said darkly, needless to say her father was stricken into silence.

Hinata slammed her feet into her geta, gathered her bags, and left, proudly waddling out of that house.

It was when she reached a main street, bustling with lively, busy people, that she truly realized that she had no place to stay. She refused to stay with Naruto. She would not go back to the man that used her like one does the day's paper. She very well couldn't go back home, and her brother Neji certainly wouldn't board her. If Sakura was around, she could stay with her.

AH!

Hinata knew where Sakura kept her extra key! It was above a lamp near her door. Hinata waddled as fast as she could to Sakura's house, and reached frantically for the key. Grunting in her efforts, she finally could feel the cold metal of the key. Grabbing it, she shoved it into the lock and opened the door.

"Oh Sakura. I hope you don't mind me moving in so soon." Hinata said, purely to herself for a chuckle. "I'll only stay on the couch..." Hinata placed her bags in the living room, and turned on the lights. The house was as she last remembered it, the same wall hangings, the same prized kimono on the wall, even the flower arrangements. Sakura was one who was impartial to change. She didn't mind it, but she didn't like mixing everything up. It was a pain to her.

Hinata giggled, opening the curtains and the windows. She opened the fridge and saw a lot of pre-frozen meals as well as left overs from various stands. Her heart was suddenly stabbed. They had gone to so many stands together when they were dating. They once had a contest to see who could eat the most dumplings.

What if she was dead?

What if she was below a Sand Ninja? It wasn't like those types of things never happened during war.

Hinata shivered, "Why am I thinking of this?" She then left the house and went to market. If she was going to stay in Sakura's house, without her permission even, she couldn't eat her food. She used her own money to buy rice, various vegetables and meats. She began to plan that weeks dinners when she heard a high pitched, girly giggle.

Hinata turned, wondering what that God awful noise was, and it was Naruto with his geisha.

Oh boy, was she beautiful. The furisode, the busy, elegant, beautiful kimono looked lovely on her willowy frame. She was just as tall at Naruto in her high geta, and her hair looked gorgeous in the ofuku style. She chattered away about some other geisha who was the end of a rather lewd joke.

Hinata was jealous. Not because that girl was with Naruto, but because she looked so _right_ with him. Hinata sighed, it would always be a battle.

Even now, Hinata doubted her decision to date and devote herself to Sakura. Was it the right choice? Was there a man out there that could make her feel better? Even better then what Sakura made her feel like?

Hinata began to wallow in her self doubt as she was walking from market. She passed a temple, and saw an old married couple. They were still madly in love, even after all that time. The woman wore a somber kimono, the man even wore a kimono. They were linked arm in arm, and he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Hinata smiled, and swelled with love for Sakura. That is what she wanted. She wanted to be eighty years old, and be able to whisper sweet nothings in Sakura's ear as if they were still in their twenties.

No, Hinata was sure now. She was making no mistake in her love with Sakura.

Hinata was in a blissful mood the rest of the day, her fight with her father was pushed out of her mind. She was concentrating on the good in her life.

Sakura. Her baby.

Hinata frowned. Surely there was more? She shook her head. It didn't matter. As long as she had Sakura, her life was okay. She was good. She needed nothing more then her love.

Hinata went back to Sakura's house, and began to put the food away. She dug out, and dusted off, the rice cooker and threw the rice in, letting it soak. She was bustling around the kitchen, making a meal. She didn't notice the phone ring, or a message being left. She ate in blissful peace, listening to one of her shamisen cds. She decided that she wanted to learn to play.

When she was done washing the dishes, she finally noticed the red light beeping on the machine. It was from Ino. Hinata frowned, didn't Ino and Sakura hate each other?

Curiosity made her click the button.

But she wished she didn't. Ino's voice purred from the cold machine.

"Hey Sakura baby! It's Ino. I know you're away, but I thought that I'd leave you a steamy message for when you got back. You know, to remember me by. But, I don't think you need me to tell you exactly what happened." Ino paused to giggle, then moaned into the phone. "Oh baby! I miss you so much! Come back unscarred okay? I don't wanna see your pretty face with a giant slash on it." Ino moaned again. "Ohhh. I miss you. When you hear this, come to me. I'll be waiting!" Ino sounded so..sexy. It made Hinata blush with both lust, and anger. "Yes, Sakura baby, I'll be waiting. Unlike Hinata."

The message stopped, and Hinata instinctively pushed the 'save' button.

She had the oddest urge to throw the phone into a wall.


	11. Self Attack During the Night

**Point of View switch **

**maybe?**

**Who knows!**

**HAPPY ALMOST HALLOWEEN!**

Hinata resisted every urge to throw that phone, to shatter it into oblivion, to throw it in a lake or use it as target practice with her kuni. Her body quivered with anger, her face grew red with embarrassment. She had fought with her father, even been thrown from the house for the girl she loved. She had withstood personal attacks on her lifestyle. She had shared her deepest most private thoughts with that girl. She had even rested her life on her shoulder.

All to find out she had cheated on her.

Or had she?

They had separated for a month. In that time, Sakura could have found comfort in her enemy. Was it possible that they found love? When she waved goodbye to Sakura that day she left, was Ino behind her? Or near her? She was waiting for Ino in the bath? Had she just gotten done with Ino in the bath?

Hinata's mind reeled with the questions, the possibilities. She needed to sit. She needed to rest, she needed a nice tall cup of tea.

She sat, no, more or less fell onto the couch. One hand held her head, the other her stomach. They had made a promise on that child. That Sakura would come back safe, that they would live together.

They even agreed that Hinata had made a huge mistake in throwing her love away.

But if Hinata had made that mistake, shouldn't Sakura be allotted one?

Yes. Yes, she could allow Sakura her night with Ino. The one in the past, but if they had a thing for one another, why make a promise on her unborn child?

Hinata's head truly hurt.

Hinata wanted to get up to make tea, but the strength wasn't in her. She quickly fell asleep on the bed.

**Two months later**

**Hinata is four months along**

**Sakura POV**

It had taken Sakura tow months to get home after the attack. She had a still healing cut beneath her left eye, various cuts and bruises, and she even had a few fractured ribs. But all in all she came away clean. Her ribs hurt sometimes, but it was worth it. She had kicked major sound ninja butt during that attack. She had taken down at least five in effortless manner. She was tired though. She wanted a night alone in her house, maybe with Hinata even. But before any of that could even happen, she needed to call Ino. She needed to break things before Hinata found out.

Ino was a mistake. Plain and simple. There was no love or passion, just lust. Lust in its purest form, lust only for skin.

She rubbed her forehead. She was not looking forward to the call. She didn't want to hear Ino's shrill voice, cursing her up and down the street. She wanted to listen to one of Hinata's shamisen cds, and maybe be held by her love. Plain and simple.

But Ino just _had_ to make everything hard. It happened maybe a week after Hinata rejected her, and went up until her lovely night in the bath with Hinata.

_Sakura was drunk, very drunk. She was running up quite a__tab at the bar, drinking bottle after bottle of sake. She was crying, and yelling for all to hear about Hinata, about how here heart was so broken. She knew how she looked, and just how much the people in the next table over were talking about her. She knew what a mess she might look like._

_And yet Ino still came up to her._

_Ino placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, took the sake bottle away, and wiped away Sakura's tears. Ino then ordered a water for her friend._

"_Friend? -hic- When have I been yer friend? -hic-" Sakura looked up, bleary eyes at her enemy. They had always hated each other, with or without he aid of 'liking' Sasuke. _

"_Don't be picky. You need someone now." Ino said sternly, forcing the water into Sakura's hand. Sakura obeyed, gulping the clear liquid. When the bottle was empty, Ino ushered Sakura out into the street to take her home._

_Sakura began to wail songs, particularly sad ones about losing lovers, or death. Everyone was starring, but Ino let her wail. She let her vent her sadness._

_Sakura was far gone, her drunken stupor messing up her brain. She was barely aware that someone was leading her to her house. She didn't even notice the pair of hands that looked around her person for her house keys._

"_Oh! Hinata! -hic- A little frisky are we?-hic-"__Sakura giggled, and stumbled into the house._

_Ino made no noise to show that she was no Hinata. _

_Sakura was lead to her bed room, and laid to rest on her futon. A chaste kiss was placed on her forehead, "Hinata! -hic- You little devil! -hic- No kiss? -hic-"_ _Sakura grabbed Ino's hand, and pulled it towards her breast._

" _I want you."_

_Ino could smell the liquor on Sakura's breath, she knew that the girl was weakened by alcohol and depression. But that made no difference. Ino had liked Sakura too, but Hinata took her first._

_Ino was all too happy to oblige._

_Ino shred her clothing, and help Sakura out of her own. Ino attacked Sakura's mouth, forcing her tongue in and claiming Sakura's own tongue. A rough hand handled her one breast._

_Sakura moaned, noticing that Hinata was rougher then normal. "Not so rough Hinata! -hic- I little softer. -hic- Like this!" Sakura rolled over so that she was on top. Hinata's hair seemed longer then normal, and brighter too. Were the lights on?_

_A gentle hand caressed Ino's breast, and Sakura bent her head to suck and nip at the tip. She placed lines of kisses up her throat, and nipped just below her chin. Ino yelped._

_Had Hinata always sounded like that?_

_Ino placed her hand in between Sakura's legs, and gently began to massage the area. She inserted two fingers inside of her Sakura, and began to move her fingers in an intoxicating way._

_As if Sakura could get any more intoxicated._

_Sakura moaned. "Oh Hinata! -hic- You're sweeter then last time!" Sakura placed kisses all along her stomach, and moved down so that her head was at Ino's thighs. Ino removed her fingers to allow Sakura to kiss the inside of her thighs._

_Had Hinata's thighs always been so thin?_

_Sakura kissed her lavishly, flicking her tongue inside the moist cavern and then sucking upon the nub. She could feel Ino getting ready to come, her legs tightening around her head. Sakura placed her own fingers inside of her, until they both came. Sakura licked up all of Ino's juices, then had Ino lick her fingers clean._

"_I love you Hinata."_

_There was no reply from Ino._

Sakura moaned, remembering the rest. She had woken up with a wicked head ache, one that could make even the most seasoned drinker flinch. She held her head, surprised that she had no clothes on. There was a figure to her right.

Hinata?

No. This woman had longer, lighter hair.

No. It couldn't be...Could it?

Ino turned over, moaning, stretching like a cat. She was unclothed as well.

"Last night was amazing Sakura baby."

But apparently she had not had enough, for her fingers soon found their way between Sakura's thighs.

Sakura shook her head.

Ino was definitely a mistake. But in her weakest moment, Ino offered what Sakura needed. Love. She needed someone to remind her that she was wanted, that she couldn't be cast away like a used tool. She can still remember the conversation she had with Ino.

"_No. No, I can't. You're not my love, you are not Hinata." Sakura had called over Ino, to talk to her. Ino, however, arrived wearing a dangerously low skirt, knee-high boots, and a revealing tank top. Her long blonde hair was down, flowing in a fountain down her back._

_Ino shoved her way into the house, swinging her hips side to side with each step. Once she was in the living room, Sakura having followed, Ino turned, her chin on her shoulder presenting a very lovely picture._

"_It does not take love to have sex." Ino waited until Sakura walked up to her, then took her arms. She threw her down onto the couch. Ino was quicky atop her, pushing her back down as she tried to get back up. She straddled Sakura, who couldn't help but notice that the girl atop her was wearing no underwear._

"_I can purr like Hinata." Ino kissed her lightly on the lips, and popped the first button on her shirt._

"_I can kiss like her." Ino took off Sakura's shirt, and took her headband from her hair. Ino kissed her deeply now, kissing the hollow below her neck, and her collar bone._

"_I can move like her." Ino grinded her hips against Sakura's, and moaned deliciously._

"_I'll even dye my hair dark, or cut it if you want me to." Ino then took one of Sakura's hands, and placed it between her thighs._

"_But in the end, what matters most is how I can make you feel here." Ino looked so hot, so unbelievably sexy, that Sakura could only give in._

It does not take love to have sex.

Is that honestly true?

Sakura stopped at near by bar for a quick bottle of sake. She needed it. It would help her sleep easier. She downed the liquid as if it would make her immortal. As if it would erase the memory of Ino, erase the touches from her skin and moans they exchanged. Sakura hadn't been looked for love, only sex. Was that so wrong?

Delightfully buzzed, Sakura made her way home. She was not surprised when she saw that the lights were on. The return of the leaf village ninjas was widely broadcasted, especially since many of the leaf village ninja were in the building that had been attacked. Hinata must have gone into her house, made her a nice meal, and prepared for her arrival.

Sakura couldn't wait. It was such a lovely idea, coming home to her lover, to be fed by her lover, and to fall asleep in those wonderful arms.

Sakura opened the door, she could smell rice in the cooker. It was like heaven. Sakura took off her coat, head band, shoes, and removed most of her clothing save her undershirt and underwear. She walked into her house, slippers on, when she heard it.

"_Hey Sakura baby! It's Ino. I know you're away, but I thought that I'd leave you a steamy message for when you got back. You know, to remember me by. But, I don't think you need me to tell you exactly what happened." Ino paused to giggle, then moaned into the phone. "Oh baby! I miss you so much! Come back unscarred okay? I don't wanna see your pretty face with a giant slash on it." Ino moaned again. "Ohhh. I miss you. When you hear this, come to me. I'll be waiting!". "Yes, Sakura baby, I'll be waiting. Unlike Hinata." _

Shit! Was that Ino? No. Ino didn't have a key, or know where the spare was.

It had to be Hinata. Sakura rushed into the kitchen, where the phone was. She wasn't there.

The message kept repeating itself, over and over like a spell.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit!"Sakura screeched, where was Hinata?

Sakura ran into the living room, where she saw a bundle of kimono on the couch. She dove into the pile, but Hinata wasn't part of it. Sakura then ran to her room, it was dark, the shades were drawn.

Hinata was on the futon, dressed in a very formal kimono. It was mainly white, with a grey hara-obi. Her family crest had been sewn into it here and there.

Was that a splash of red?

Sakura ran to her love, and turned her over. In her one hand was a razor blade. Her other wrist was bleeding profusely, the skin shredded.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! . I was away this weekend and without a computer.**

**Longest weekend of my life lol.**

**And may I go, YAYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**I gots a new reviewer! The Stupid Ninja! Thank you:bow: And of course, the ever faithful Edge-Keen Blade:bow:**

**Enjoy!**


	12. The Hospital

**Starting out with Hinata POV**

**Will it change?**

**Who knows!**

It felt like her skin was on fire, but also like she was cold as ice. She felt pins and needles everywhere. When she opened her eyes, just the slightest bit, she saw a blinding white light. She closed her eyes, tearing slightly from the intensity of the light.

She opened her eyes slowly.

_Did I die?_ She wondered. No, she didn't. There was an iv in her arm, and various other machines hooked up to her. She could hear the machine that beeped with her heart, she felt restraints on her wrists, and could see a needle in her arm that gave her blood.

_Damn._

She looked around her room. It was a plain room, very solemn and small. It wasn't like she had ties to her family any more, so she couldn't afford a nice, big room. But the problem was, she didn't call anyone nor did anyone know that she was going to do what she did.

Hinata couldn't even admit it to herself, so how did someone find out?

_Oh..._ That was when Hinata saw her, Sakura, in the corner of the room, sleeping in a chair. She must have come home that night and when she saw what happened, she must have taken her to the hospital. She wanted to reach out to her, but she couldn't. Her wrists were bound and tied to the bed side.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked, her throat was dry.

Sakura stirred awake, and looked at Hinata. Her eyes were red, very red from crying. And the second she saw Hinata, she began to cry again.

"Hinata!" Sakura wailed, running to her bedside. "They said that you might not make it!" She sobbed heavily, nestling her head in Hinata's neck.

Hinata began to cry. She wanted to cry, she wanted to wrap her arms around her love and just sink into the bed with her. She wanted to feel the love again, she wanted to make sure that she came back from war completely and utterly okay.

But she couldn't.

Ino had claimed her.

Hinata turned stiff, indifferent. Sakura felt this, and stood, tears still falling from her eyes. "What? What is wrong?" Sakura asked, wiping at her tears.

"You know exactly what is wrong." Hinata began to cry, but clenched her jaw. No. She was not going to show a weakness to her.

"Ino."

"Yes. Ino." Hinata said, hate in her voice. Sakura was surprised by this.

"She was a mistake."

"We made a promise! And on my baby!" Hinata yelled, tears springing from her eyes.

"That was after we got back together. We broke up for a month."

Hinata couldn't argue against that.

"What did you expect? You left me so weak, so bent! I went out every night and got so wasted, I would wake up and be miles from my house! Hinata, I loved you so much and you smashed my heart that day." Sakura was getting angry. "Ino came along, and gave me what I wanted. I wanted to be reassured that I was wanted, that I was sexy, that someone could still find me worthy. And yeah, we fucked. We had sex. But you know what? I don't love her. I didn't feel a thing when we had sex. It forced me to the bottom of the bottle every night! And to find out that I had to go to war?" Sakura grunted in frustration, hardly able to get across just how messed up she was during that month.

Hinata had felt the same way. So utterly bent out of shape, but... Hinata couldn't describe it.

"I missed you so much during the war. When I came back, all I wanted to so was fall asleep in your arms." Sakura began to tear up. "Why? Did you do it?"

Hinata closed her eyes. _Why?_

_Hinata was staring at the razor blade on the counter. It was there for various reasons, any good wife would have one. To make intricate decorations on something, to cut open boxes, a razor blade can work for so many things._

_But to end a life? Could that blade really be the end of her?_

_Hinata got up, and dressed in a very formal kimono. It was grey, a very sad theme to it. She picked up the blade. _

_Could she do it? _

_Could she honestly end her life?_

_Hinata looked at her stomach, a hand splayed protectively over it._

_Yes. Yes, she could. If Sakura was in love with Ino, then there was nothing left for her. Her family rejected her. If she went back to Naruto, she could only expect bruises and pain from him. Sakura would reject her, running to her blonde sex kitten instead. _

_Yes._

_She would end her life. Her suffering, her heart break. She would save her baby from living a life where its mother only hated it, wishing it had died in birth. Or that the child had killed her in birth. _

_Hinata rose, and grabbed the razor blade from the kitchen counter. She slowly went to the bedroom. She could hear the message playing, like a spell, from the kitchen._

"_Hey Sakura baby!"_

_Ino's sweet, sexy voice coming from that thing. Hinata truly regretted not throwing that machine into a lake._

_Hinata lite some incense, and sat on a futon. She wanted her last moments as peaceful as possible. _

_She took a deep breath. "I am sorry, baby. I am sorry you will never know life." She spoke to her stomach, rubbing it gently._

_Hinata brought the blade to her wrist, and pressed gently. Instantly, a red bead showed on her pale ivory skin. She pressed harder, and more blood beaded. She slashed her wrist, and watched a river of red fall down onto the futon. She brought the blade back to her wrist, and slit it again. More blood. In a frenzy of tears and screams, Hinata kept hacking at her wrist. She couldn't tell you how many times._

_But when blood spurted from her wrist to her face, everything went black._

"_Goodbye..."_

Hinata opened her eyes again. She was crying from the memory. "I was afraid. Afraid that you loved Ino, and would reject me."

Sakura grabbed one of Hinata's hands, and brought it to her lips. "Hinata, do you remember that one day, about a month after Sasuke had left? You came up to me, and told me that you were sorry that he had left. I told you, that I never loved him. That day, I told you how I felt about you. Two months later, we were going out. We had gone to a temple, and I hugged you, in front of the temple gates. What did I tell you?"

She had memorized those words. "You told me that you would always love me. You could never love someone other then me, that if I ever stopped loving you, you would die. And that one day, we would be married beneath those temple gates."

Hinata smiled. Sakura kissed her lightly.

"Exactly."

_We are okay. Sakura loves me._

"What about my baby? Will it be...okay? Will it suffer from what I did?" Hinata asked, worried.

"I don't know yet. They couldn't do an ultra-sound until you woke up."

Hinata nodded, sinking into her bed.

_If something is wrong with it, it is my fault._

A doctor came in the romm, "Ms. Hyyuga! You're awake!" He walked over, taking my pulse and checking various other things with machines.

"Yeah.."

"You know, you are so lucky to have such a wonderful sister. She stayed here for three days without leaving your side." he smiled at me. "If you pass a mental exam, then we might be able to take the wrist restraints off."

_He doesn't know?_

Hinata looked over at Sakura, who put a finger up to her lip.

The doctor smiled again, "A doctor will be in later to administer the mental exam, and tomorrow and ultra sound on your baby, okay?" Hinata nodded, and watched as he walked out.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Hinata demanded, suddenly angry.

"Before you get mad, this is a catholic hospital. St. Mary's Hospital for the Sick. It was the only place I could afford. My health insurance can't cover you. I had to lie." Sakura blushed.

"But they are going to find out later during the exam."

"But they can't kick you out then. It's a rule. Once a patient is in, they can't kick them out purely because of their orientation. At the desk, when they're being admitted, they can. It's only a question of morality."

"I get it!" Hinata said, smiling. Sakura was always clever.

Sakura stood. "The Hokage wants to see me. She wants a review about my mission. She let it slip by for so long, because you wouldn't wake up. She told me to come by as soon as you woke up."

Sakura bent over and kissed her on the lips. "I'll be back."

Hinata nodded, and fell asleep soon after.

She could feel fingers strumming on her stomach, dancing above the fabric, but reaching lower and lower to the hem. To lift it up...

"You're going to rape a sleeping woman?" She said, finding Naruto in her room.

"He smiled. When you come back home, I must truly buy some of these restraints. It'll be easier for me in bed." He smiled wickedly, his fingers playing with her private hair. He stopped, then sat down on a chair.

"When did you get so wicked?" Hinata asked, truly perplexed on how such a nice man could turn out so evil.

"You haven't seen wicked yet. I'll make you wish that you never feel in love with Sakura."

"So now you're taking your anger out on me? Just because you couldn't marry Sakura, you're going to abuse me?"

Naruto thought about this. "We shall talk about this at home."

"What home? I never agreed to going home with you!" Hinata yelled, fighting against her restraints.

"Not your choice. If, and when, you pass that mental exam, you have to come home with me." Naruto stood, and went to her beside. He bent over, whispering in her ear, "Until that baby is born, you are all mine."

_NO!_

**Yay! End of chapter! I'm sorry if it isn't as good as other chapters, I haven't been feeling well lately so yeah...**

**I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to upload a new chapter, I've been busy and sick. I know that I used to update about everyday, but now I'm shooting for every three days. It's easier on me, and the chapters are getting longer so it takes more time.**

**But, all in all, I want to say thank you to The Stupid Ninja, Edge-Keen Blade, and calicat1313( a new reviewer! YAY!)! Thank you for taking time out to review.**

**Also, if you have something to say about my story, don't be afraid to say it. Just don't tell me what I can, or can't, write.**


	13. Remembrance

**Hi again!**

**Been enjoying my loverly chapters?**

**I have ****no**** idea about how many chapters this is gonna be when it ends 0.0**

**I believe that this chapter is going to be mainly Sakura POV**

Sakura was so happy. So happy that Hinata was alive. She wouldn't be there for the ultra-sound, to see if their child was okay, but just knowing that Hinata was alive is enough. That she would pull through. That they could live together.

It made her smile.

Sakura had the warm fuzzy feeling through her body. An indescribable happiness, one that made her skip the entire way to the Hokage's office. A smile on her face, all brought on by Hinata, when she couldn't smile the entire time she was at war.

It was indeed, a wonderful feeling. Happiness that is.

Upon reaching her office, Sakura knocked on the door. The smile disappeared from her face, and she forced the memories from teaching the healers, and from the attack, back up from where she buried them.

There was no room for Hinata here. This was strictly business.

"Come in." Her voice boomed from the other side.

Sakura opened the door, bowed deeply, then turned to shut the door. "Lady Hokage, you asked me to come report as soon as Hinata woke up." She looked up, to see Lady Tsunade. Sakura will always be amazed by the size of her chest. It was beyond human comprehension, how her chest could get that large. Sakura couldn't help but stare and blush every time she saw Lady Tsunade.

"Sakura, really, I'm flattered, but you are not here to stare at my chest." Tsunade sighed. She was used to those looks from men, but getting them from Sakura? It was something that she was going to have to get used to.

"Right. Sorry Lady Tsunade." Sakura walked to the desk, and sat down in a chair. Sakura suddenly seemed very serious. "I'll assume that you want to hear about the events leading up to the attack, and the attack itself?"

Tsunade was always surprised by this girl. Either she was a really good actress, or she could really put business before pleasure. Her girlfriend was in the hospital, and she didn't seem distracted by that at all. Tsunade gave her a look, one that was undoubtedly sizing her up. "Yes. I want to know what happened, since your wing of the school was attacked first." Tsunade didn't add that she was one of the few remaining live ninja that could give an account of what happened.

In all truth, Sakura was torn in pieces on the inside. Yes, she was happy that Hinata was alive and would live, but that paled in comparison to the fact that Sakura was the one who put her there. Sakura wanted nothing more then to stay by the side of her love.

But she couldn't.

As a ninja, her duty to her Hokage and village came first. Even before her love. So, in times like this, Sakura developed a very good poker face so that none of her personal feelings could get mixed up with her private affairs.

Sakura sighed, and closed her eyes. "It was a nice day, really..."

_Sakura had just entered the academy. It was a month into her time serving, and she was excited to leave. Sakura did have an incredibly short time to stay, but that didn't change the fact that she wanted to go back home, where she belonged. All of the ninja that she came with, the ones that were staying close to a year or two, were incredibly jealous that she was only staying two months. But even with their jealousy, they managed to create a shaky friendship._

_But something was wrong in the air. It made the hair on the back of her neck bristle._

"That day felt odd to me. I don't know. Maybe I could sense stuff like that?" Sakura giggled. "Probably not. But, the day just seemed..._off._"

_The genin of her class noticed nothing. They just chattered away in their seats, excited to be taught how to heal. Sakura placed her things on her desk, and noticed a few of the boys look at her. 'Sorry.' She thought, a smile playing on her lips. 'Taken!' She waited for a few moments for the class to settle down. She sat in her chair, in a relaxed manner, waiting. After five minutes, no one was talking less._

"My class didn't seem to notice anything. They were particularly noisy that day, so it was hard to keep a tab on things outside the class room."

_Finally annoyed, she slammed her hand down in her desk, "SHUT UP ALREADY!" She yelled. To her satisfaction, every pair of eyes was on her, and every mouth was shut. "Good." Sakura stood up, and walked in front of her desk, she leaned against it. Sakura was normally a nice, reasonable teacher, but today she was going to have to be a hard ass. She sighed, 'Stupid kids.' She thought._

"_Now, listen up! Today we're going over basic healing jutsu." There was a simultaneous moan from everyone in the room. _

"_Why?" One kid shouted, he was seated in the back. Sakura looked up. It was her policy not to get too attached to her students, unless she headed a squad. Most of her students would probably die out on the field, trying to heal one of their teammates._

_But this kid, reminded her of Naruto in the oddest way._

_Which is why she couldn't give him any slack._

"_Because I can guarantee that half of you are going to die trying to save a teammate. Someone want to tell me why?" She asked, no one raised their hand. _

_Eventually a hand was raised, it was a blonde girl next to the Naruto look-alike. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Because we won't know our limits, or how to judge who we can, or can't save, therefore we'll waste energy and chakra. When we are weak from this, we will be killed." _

_Sakura nodded. "Yes." That girl reminded her, of her. When she was younger. Sadly, there was no Sasuke look-alike. But hey, who needed Sasuke?_

"_Now, get to practicing!" Sakura watched as the students broke off into pairs of three. Of those pairs, one person went to a closet where there were several dummies, complete with chakra points, that they could practice there jutsu on. _

_Sakura walked over to a window, and looked outside. _

"When I looked outside the window, there didn't seem to be many people. And if there was people, they looked hurried, rushed..Nervous. That, of course, got me worried."

_Sakura was nervous. She needed to do something, but she couldn't have her students panicking. Sakura walked around her classroom, watching her students practice. She gave praise where praise was needed, and corrected people when correction was needed._

'_These genin will make a interesting batch of healers.' Sakura thought to herself._

_Walking around her classroom, Sakura could only feel more and more anxious. Just as Sakura opened her mouth to say something, everyone looked up._

_No one made a noise._

_Then it happened._

"I only got more and more anxious as time passed. When I decided to take the class outside for some manual labor, just to get away form the school, they attacked."

_There was a series of explosions, each one outside placed where it could do the most damage. Sakura's students were forced against the ground, but Sakura herself crouched, ready for an attack. She had lived through enough situations to know that the bombs were only the icing on the cake. _

_Boy was she right._

_Ten Sound Ninja came in through the hole in the wall, the one created by the bombs. Each one wore a mask, each one was armed to the teeth with kuni. Her students didn't have a snowball's chance in hell against these ninja. These ninja were most likely chunin with jonin mixed in._

"There was a hole in the wall, and from there came in ten Sound Ninja. I saw seven chunin and three jonin. I knew my students had no chance. But, I was surprised."

_About five of Sakura's students reacted quick enough to live. Those five, took out there kuni and began to attack. Those five, are still alive. The others, the ones that didn't react quick enough, are either dead or in the hospital with fatal wounds._

_Sakura was pleased to see her look-alike in the fray. _

_Sakura wasted no time as well. As soon as she had a bearing on where everyone was, and as soon as she figured the safest way to attack and kill the most Sound Ninja, she was on her feet. Sakura then entered an automatic mode. She couldn't tell you what she did, or how she did it. She only remembers the faces of the jonin and chunin she killed, as well as who see saw die that was on her side._

"About five of my students reacted in that crucial fist few seconds. They were on their feet and attacking. Those that didn't..Well.." Sakura began to tap her foot. Even though she didn't get too attached to her students, it still hurt that she couldn't protect them. "I should have protected the students before attacking the ninja. It's my fault that so many died."

Tsunade reached out, and touched her shoulder. "It's fine. You did what you thought was best."

_After the smoke had cleared, and the Sound Ninja that were in her room, either were dead or fled, Sakura immediately went to her students. She began to heal what she could, and those she couldn't heal, she took away the pain. The five that reacted the quickest also began to heal. However, they got tired quickly since they didn't know who and who they couldn't save._

"When the smoke cleared, and no more Sound were left, I began to heal the wounded and make comfortable the fatally wounded. The five that helped me, they also tried to heal. Some are in the hospital, recovering, thanks to them."

"They'll be rewarded, no worries." Tsunade said. The entire time, a jonin was writing the account down. Tsunade looked at him, nodding. She wanted him to make a note so that way the five who were the most helpfuldid get rewards.

"After that, it was a made rush to the hospital. Nothing more happened. I made sure that I claimed the Sound bodies so that way they couldn't disappear. That was the extent of the attack on my end." Sakura finished, getting ready to stand.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"I want you on patrol. You will spend five day clicks at check points around the perimeter of the Leaf Village. You survived the attack, we need you on the front."

"But, what about Hinata? She needs me right now!" Sakura put her hands on the desk, wanted to leave. Badly.

"You can write a letter to her, but we need you more." Tsunade's eyes were hard and steely now. "You are going to wear your fatigues. No kimono. As of now, you have no time for Hinata or for regular life. For the next three months, while attack is still possible, you will be guarding the village."

Sakura clenched her jaw. There was no going against Tsunade.

"Yes, Lady Hokage."

"You will also have a partner. She actually requested this job."

"SAKURA BABY!" Ino came bouncing in, and tackled Sakura with a hug. Ino, subtlety touched her private area. Ino wanted Sakura, badly. "I missed you!" She purred, gently kissing her neck.

"For the next three months, you are going to guard the village with Ino. Have fun!" Lady Tsunade waved good-bye to them, as Ino dragged Sakura out.

**Yay!**

**End of chapter!**

**Thank you for all of your concern about my health. I'm getting kinda sorta better. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	14. Release

**Last chapter surprising**

**Yes?**

**Enjoy this one!**

**((a few of you may enjoy it a whole lot))**

**POV switch!**

"Ino! NO!" Sakura yelled, pushing the woman from her. Ino stared at her innocently. Ino had pulled her into the school they both were once students at. It was a weekday, so students were there, but the hallway was empty of students.

"What did I do?" She bit the corner of her finger nail, playing the sexy guilty look all too well.

"You know damn well."

"What, you don't want me?" Ino walked up to her, her chest nearly falling out of her top. She placed a hand on the wall, the wall that Sakura had backed herself up against, and the other hand beneath her chin. Ino lifted up Sakura's chin, and brought it dangerously close to her lips.

"To say that I don't want you would be a lie." Sakura wasn't lying. There was nothing she wanted to do more then to jump on the chance to sleep with Ino. Ino carried this air of sexiness, where she knew that you wanted her, and that it would take little for her to seduce you. It was confidence, it was beauty, it was _sexy_.

But Sakura had more then that.

Sakura had a woman who blundered in the cutest ways, who was currently going through hell for her, who was so much stronger then Ino could ever hope to be. And that was _much_ sexier then Ino's fleeting looks and wasted time.

Ino purred, "I told you." Ino licked Sakura's lips.

"NO. I am in love with Hinata. Hinata and I are back together."

Ino's hand flew off of Sakura as if Sakura was burning hot. Ino was smart enough to not mess with Hinata. Sure, Hinata played her younger days being a shy girl but once people stopped picking on her so much for being shy, she grew into herself. She became a very strong, outspoken woman.

A woman who would not hesitate to take down Ino.

"Since when?" Ino said, not disguising the hate in her voice. Her toy was taken from her. No more fun for Ino.

"Since the day before I left. We made up. And I made a promise on her baby. I promised her that I would always love her, and would stay with her." Sakura came away from the wall, now poking Ino hard in the chest. "You _will_ stay away from us."

Ino was angry. There was no doubt about that. But she quickly regained her former facade, the epitome of a sexy, horny, woman. She purred, lowered her eye lids, and trailed one long finger nail down Sakura's stomach to her pant belt. "You _may_ love Hinata. But you're stuck on patrol. With me, for three months. And darling, you will be surprised how strong hand cuffs are." Ino tugged on her pants.

Sakura swatted away Ino's hand.

"Not if I'm injured." Sakura sneered. Ino paled.

"It would take an extensive injury. Such as braking a bone. You can't do that to yourself though, it's insane! And how will Tsunade believe the crap story you'll come up with?" Ino was shaking now.

Sakura placed a hand to her ribs. "Brittle bones, ribs are. You'd be surprised. Once they break, they're easy to break again." Sakura surged chakra from her hands, into her ribs. The force broke three. Sakura doubled over in pain, a sweat breaking out on her face. _Shit! I hope bone fragments didn't get into serious organ._ "It would be easy for me to say that when this bell rang,' at which moment, hundreds of children came rushing out. Those children raced to their next classes, bumping into each other, bumping into Ino and Sakura. It was a mad scene. One kid, a young boy, ran head first into Sakura's other side. He broke another rib on that side. _FUCK! So not part of the plan!_ Sakura winced again, 'a few kids ran into me, and broke my brittle ribs." Sakura half winced, half smiled. Part of her story was true now.

"Sakura! You're crazy! Why would you do that?" Ino ran over to Sakura, placing a friendly 'I-want-to-help' hand on her back.

"You'd be surprised what you would do for love." And that was when Sakura blacked out.

**Hinata POV**

Hinata did pass the mental exam. And as Sakura promised, when the hospital found out that she was in love with a women, they didn't kick her out.

They only treated her differently.

The doctor didn't smile, and the nurses took their sweet time in getting the restraints off. It bothered Hinata, but the quicker she got out of the hospital, the better.

The main problem was ducking Naruto.

If she could find a way around him, she'd be as good as gold.

It was getting around him that purposed a problem. Because as the doctors told her that until the baby was born, she was not fit to leave the house.

Her _husband's _house. A car would drop her off at Naruto's house, and once a week a doctor would come to check up on her. Until the baby was born, she had to stay in that house.

Of course, there was major problems with that plan. Hinata could easily sneak out and run to Sakura's house, and only come back for the weekly exam. The exam itself was a fixed date, every Friday.

But that wasn't the problem.

The ultra-sound, that Sakura missed, had shown that the baby was fine. For now. The blood loss was a major shock to it, and it was a pure miracle that the baby would be born without any problems. Also, if Hinata underwent any form of stress, the baby could be shocked too much and die.

_But if I go back, Naruto will kill my child!_ Hinata wanted to scream, to rant. But, she couldn't. They wouldn't allow her at Sakura's house and her family rejected her, therefore the only house available was Naruto's. Her husband's house. The house that would surely kill their child You want to know the most terrible truth?

If Hinata told them that, they probably wouldn't care. In fact, they probably would have said, "A dead baby is better then one born with two mothers."

Hinata was in quite the pickle.

Two weeks later, Hinata was released from the hospital. A car, not even a good one at that, ushered her and Naruto to Naruto's house. Once Hinata left the car, the driver sped off.

It was as if the driver couldn't get away fast enough.

Naruto lead Hinata into the house, and onto the couch. Hinata wore a somber kimono, her hara-obi tied tightly around her stomach. Hinata held her obi clasped in one hand, her other hand on her stomach, protecting it

"I dare you to come near me!" Hinata hissed, her eyes dangerous.

"And what will you do?" Naruto laughed. "Your women code doesn't allow you to disobey me. And, I am man of the house,' Naruto leaned in to whisper into Hinata's ear, 'I _own_ you."

Naruto left Hinata alone that night. He went to the pleasure quarters where he found comfort in his geisha.

Hinata spend the night crying, alone in the house. Her only company was the terrible truth of it all.

**Hinata is five months along**

Hinata had spent two weeks in the edge of her nerves. Whenever Naruto was around, she was angry, a kuni somewhere near her. Her hand was always on her stomach, she was possessed with the constant need to protect herself.

But that wasn't what got her the most.

Why hadn't Sakura come looking for her? Where was her love? Her only reason for life?

Yes. Hinata had no idea that her love was currently in the hospital, being treated for four broken ribs. Sakura was going to be released today at noon time though.

Hinata was worried. What of she had been sent right back to war? She was frantic all the time, and many times she had to force green tea down her throat in an effort to calm herself. If she was too stressed, her baby would die.

Hinata made a weak miso soup that she ate, along with some pork. She watched t.v for most of the day, and listened to her shamisen cd. Naruto was mostly in charge of cleaning and cooking. Naruto was horrible at this, so Hinata had no kimono to wear. Sitting on the couch, watching t.v, she only wore an oversized t-shirt.

She stroked her belly, now a lovely bump. "Only a few more months. Then, we're out of here!" Hinata smiled, giggling to herself. She could imagine leaving Naruto. It was a sweet dream.

Naruto slammed the front door open, and Hinata immediately tensed. It took several minutes for her to force herself to be calm. Naruto stumbled in. He carried a beer bottle in one hand.

_Oh no._

Hinata immediately tried to get up, and perhaps waddle into the bedroom where she could lock herself in, or maybe even the bathroom.

But Naruto was far to quick, even drunk.

He grabbed her wrists, and threw her onto the floor. _Be calm! Be calm!_ Hinata told herself, even as she watched Naruto fetch something from the bedroom.

Hand cuffs.

Hinata closed her eyes, "Naruto! You'll kill the child!" Hinata half-yelled, wincing in pain as Naruto wrenched her hand from behind her back into the cuffs.

"That will be a blessing in disguise." He laughed harshly, crushing his lips against hers.

Hinata bit him. "Get off of me!" She yelled, kicking out at him. Naruto grabbed that leg viciously.

Naruto kissed her neck, and bit her collar bone. He pinched her breast, and licked her stomach. Hinata protested the entire time, attempting to free herself.

But he was too strong. Naruto straddled Hinata, who closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

But just as Naruto was undoing his pants, Hinata heard a _thwack_!

She opened her eyes, and saw that Naruto was pinned against the wall, two kuni pinning the fabric of his shirt to the wall. Some blood soaked onto the shirt fabric. A third kuni was flung at him, and narrowly missed his lust. At that, Naruto passed out. From both liquor and freight.

Hinata looked and saw her love in the living room door way, leaning against the door frame. She was breathing heavily, sweat pouring from her, and she was clutching her ribs. "You get off _my_ Hinata! And _stay_ off!" She yelled, falling to the floor.

**END!**

**Enjoy it? Good! I'm feeling better now, so my chapters should start to sound, and flow, better. **

**I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors ; please excuse them.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!**


	15. A Painful Night

**Sorry this is late!**

**I've been a bit busy.**

**Expect this to end soon.**

**Most likely in two or three chapters**

**Enjoy!**

Hinata was free. Completely and utterly. Sakura's breathing was labored, but she was up and walking. She had freed Hinata of the hand cuffs, and helped her into an old, but clean, furisode and buckled the hara-obi tight above her growing stomach. Any person who saw Hinata would surely stop in complete perplexity. Hinata waddled into the kitchen to make tea for Sakura, immediately grabbing Sakura's favorite tea pot. While the water boiled, Hinata could only think of the events that had passed.

"_Sakura! You came for me! You saved me!" Hinata began to cry tears of joy. She managed to sit upright, her hands still locked in the hand cuffs. _

_She inched over to Sakura, completely unworried for the passed out Naruto. "Sakura!" Hinata wept, still not noticing that her love was unconscience. Once she got up close enough, she saw that Sakura had indeed fainted. Sakura lay in a heap on the floor, still clutching her rib cage, her clothes were stuck to her. Sakura was covered in sweat from the effort of running to Naruto's house with still tender broken bones. Hinata nudged her lightly, then began to cry in earnest. _

"_Sakura? Sakura?" Hinata panicked, and began to nudge her until she woke up._

"_Hinata? Are you okay?" Sakura's words were slurred, as if she were drunk._

"_I'm fine for now. Are you okay?" Hinata kissed her forehead, trying to be as close to her as possible._

"_Only a few broken, but now healed, ribs." Sakura winced. "I broke them myself. If I didn't, I wouldn't have seen you for another three months." Hinata gasped, putting her forehead against Sakura's._

"_Why would you do that? I could have survived!" As much as Hinata hated the idea of Sakura hurting herself for her own sake, she secretly also enjoyed the idea. She knew that Sakura would do anything for her, but to break her own bones? That is devotion. _

"_No. Not you. Maybe for a while, but Hinata, I know you." Sakura smiled, and slowly began to get up. "Now, let me get off these cuffs, dress you properly, then I can faint on the couch, yes?" Sakura smiled weakly, and kneeled. "Turn around."_

_Hinata turned around, and allowed Sakura to take the hand cuffs off. Neither of them knew where the key was, so Sakura had to use chakra and force. It hurt a bit, but Sakura was taking the utmost care in making sure that it was as painless as possible._

_Once the hand cuffs where off, Hinata hugged Sakura as hard as she could without hurting her. "I missed you so much. And you were right. I would have died without you. I love you more then anything in the world." Hinata kissed her deeply, missing the tender love that they shared. Sakura kissed her back, putting her hands around Hinata's waist. When they broke away for air, Sakura stood up and pulled Hinata up with her._

"_Let's get you dressed."_

_Sakura lead her to the bedroom where in the very back of the closet she found an old furisode, one that Hinata wore after they began going out. In fact, it was the one that Hinata wore on there six month anniversary. Sakura wasn't very surprised. That night was the night they first made love as well, and Hinata had a habit of keeping important personals. Sakura smiled, and took it out and out it on a hanger on the door. "Fitting, no?" They both shared a smile. _

_Sakura took off Hinata's over sized t-shirt, and kissed her neck. She stroked her breasts lovingly, and nipped at the harden tips. Hinata moaned ,melting into Sakura. Sakura kissed her passionately, her hands taking Hinata's own. She picked up the hand with the scarred wrist, and looked at the healed wound. She began to cry, and she kissed the scars tenderly._

"_I am so sorry my love." Sakura wrapped her arms around Hinata and hugged her lovingly. She broke away after a long few moments, and then began the somewhat long process of dressing Hinata in her kimono. Each piece went on carefully, each move of the fabric eliciting some type of reaction from Hinata. Whether it be chills, goose-bumps, or even a low moan, it was a reaction to Sakura dressing her in the loveliest way. _

_When Sakura buckled on the hara-obi, Sakura kissed Hinata's stomach, putting a hand on the bulge. Hinata put her hand atop Sakura's, and when Sakura looked up, she saw tears in the corners of her eyes. Sakura then slid white tabi onto her feet and called the dressing process done._

_Hinata helped Sakura up, then ushered her onto the couch. "Sakura, I hate to bother you, but what are we going to do about him?" Hinata motioned to Naruto, who was stirring. From his position pinned on the wall, he was emitting low moans._

"_Once I get some of your lovely tea I'll put him in the bed room, chained to the closet door." Sakura smiled rather evilly, and sank into the couch._

_Hinata accepted that as her dismissal to make tea, and left._

Hinata poured the boiling water into the tea pot, and dropped several packets in. She set it off to the side, waiting for it to steep, and began to whip up a small snack of rice balls. She always had some sort of rice on the ready. She dug through the refrigerator looking for something to put in the center.

Having made a few rice balls, and the tea was steeped, she carefully brought that all into the living room where Sakura was. She placed the things on an end table, and looked up to see that Sakura had fallen asleep. Her head was against the back of the couch, her mouth wide open in sleep. Hinata knew that Sakura was tired, but she couldn't sleep. Not yet.

Hinata gently woke her up and put a cup of warm tea in her hand. "Drink. You'll feel better." Sakura obeyed, rubbing her eyes. She bent to pick up a rice ball when she noticed the tea pot. She stopped, and ran a finger across the painted pattern.

"You remembered." Sakura smiled, drinking her tea and eating her rice ball. Hinata joined in, allowing the meal to be silent. Each person was thinking of something different and it seemed fitting to allow each other some time to think.

Naruto was waking now, he was so conscience that he could lift his head, utter a curse, then let his head flop back down again. Sakura sighed and put her tea cup down. "Let me take care of you."

Sakura stood, not without difficulty, and roughly grabbed Naruto, not caring that his skin and shirt ripped when she didn't remove the kuni from his shirt before grabbing him. She took the hand cuffs that she took off Hinata up from the floor. She smiled, then threw him into the bed room. She had a game that she wanted to play, and shut the door.

Sakura threw him against the closet door, holding him the scruff of his collar.

"You hurt Hinata." She whispered, pressing her body against his.

"So? Not like I care. She is my wife after all." He sneered, but his body reacted to his long lost love being so close. His face flushed.

Sakura put her face dangerously close to Naruto's, "And she's my lover." She blew into Naruto's ear, and his lust hardened.

"I own her. She belongs here, bearing my child." Naruto barely fought against her. Even when Sakura clicked one hand cuff on his left wrist.

"The child that we made a promise on. We love each other. Does Hinata love you?" Sakura pressed her hips against Naruto's, arousing his lust even more.

Naruto's face flushed more, "Doesn't take love to fuck. And boy, have I fucked her." Naruto smiled, pressing his hips against Sakura's. He allowed her to clip the other hand cuff onto his right wrist, but he didn't know that it was also clipped to the door handle, impairing his movement.

"Oh really?" Sakura let her hand fall to his lust, where she stroked it gingerly. "You fucked her? What about when she screamed? Begged you to stop?"

Naruto groaned, "She's my wife. I can take her whenever I want her."

Sakura kept stroking him, and when the precum came she knew it was going to be soon.

"Sakura! I'm going to come!" Naruto bluntly said, never truly the romantic.

"Do you want me to stop? Beg me to keep going." He purred, her body pressed against his.

"No! Keep going! Faster!" He begged, moaned for her to keep going.

Sakura smiled deviously, "Good. Cause when I walk away, you'll know just a bit of what I went through when you married her you bastard!" Sakura stopped, and walked away. She watched him squirm with the need to come, with the painful want of it. She even laughed. "Enjoy your night."

Sakura walked out, rubbing her hand against her pants to remove the memory of what just happened. "Hinata, can you pour me some more tea?"

Sakura turned a corner, and didn't see Hinata. "Hinata? Where are you?" Sakura took a few more steps, and nearly tripped.

Over a tabi clad foot.

Hinata lay in a fetal position, clutching her stomach.

**I'm sorry this took so long! I was busy with tests and family...**

**I'm really sorry!**

**I also know that this is shorter then normal. I was in a rush to turn out a chapter.**

**I hoped you liked it!**


	16. ChiChi

**I just realized something...**

**I skip around my POV types!**

**First, third, first, omniscient...**

**It's a dizzying cycle!**

**Well I think most of my chapters are going to be third person**

**Enjoy!**

**Expect some MAJOR time skips**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Hinata is six months along**

Hinata was home after a two week stay at the hospital. You see, while Sakura was deviously torturing Naruto, Hinata was busy cleaning up. She hastily began to put away chopsticks that were on the end table from Naruto's dinners, and plates that were piled around the room. Hinata dropped one, and never noticed it. So in her hurry to get back to the table to continue her tea time with her love, her tabi clad foot slipped on the wooden chopstick. Hinata clutched her stomach, attempting to fall on her side, but as she went down she hit the side of her head on the corner of the end table. She blacked out, curling up into a fetal position.

And of course, when Sakura came from the bedroom, she only saw Hinata on the floor and expected the worst, Hinata had gone into an early labor. Completely missing the small trickle of blood on her temple, Sakura rushed Hinata to the maternity ward of a hospital. The nurse checked her file, frowned, then looked over Hinata.

The nurse chuckled, and pointed out the scratch on her temple. "She must have hit something and fell. She's not in early labor."

Sakura sighed in relief, however, that scratch was placed in a bad spot. She needed to stay overnight, but when the hospital caught wind that she was placed in a hospital little less then a month ago, they wanted to keep her for more then one night. Hinata also needed to truly relax, and have an ultra sound done. All of that took two weeks.

At home, Sakura and Hinata cleaned the house completely and utterly. Hinata wanted to clean the bedroom, however, Sakura thought it was best to leave Naruto in the dark, and in his own mess. It was Hinata's naturally good heart that won Sakura over. Sakura went in, not wanting to chance an attack on Hinata by Naruto, and washed him and fed him some weak broth and fish.

"Hinata, why not just throw him into the forest of death?" Sakura asked later that night, helping Hinata out of her kimono so she could bathe.

"He's still my husband. I have a duty to him." Hinata said flatly, speaking aloud the lines she's heard since birth.

"Why? He's hurt you so much!" Sakura placed a chaste kiss on Hinata's shoulder blade. "Why do you have to stick to that stupid code?"

"It is all I know." Hinata smiled sadly, and closed the door on Sakura. Tonight, she wanted to bathe alone.

**Hinata is seven months along**

Hinata's and Sakura's relationship was slightly strained in the months that they lived in Naruto's house. Naruto was a constant threat, yelling and kicking, lashing out, and occasionally, begging for Sakura (at which Sakura would slap him and pull at his ears). Hinata was stressed by this, often believing that he would break free and steal her. Sakura spent most her time at work, or trying to console Hinata. All in all, it was not a perfect atmosphere.

"Sakura. Can we go to the temple tomorrow?" Hinata asked one day, after getting off the phone with Naruto's work.

"Why? And who was on the phone?" Sakura asked, stretching out in the couch. Hinata sat down in her lap, her hara-obi keeping her from leaning into her.

"Naruto's work. They were wondering why he's been absent so long." Hinata and Sakura shared a quick smile, for he was locked in the bedroom only a few feet away. Hinata was a good women with a pure heart, however, that does not mean she can't feel rage. She hated Naruto for what he did to her, and she believed that he deserved the punishment he was getting.

"What did you say?" Sakura rubbed Hinata's shoulders, trying to her help her relax.

"That he took a maternity leave to help me because the child is at a slight risk." She sighed in a good way, attempting to lean into the rub, but she couldn't.

"Clever, clever." Sakura smiled, and kissed the base of Hinata's neck. "That's why I love you. You are my cunning little fox."

Hinata giggled. It felt nice to be this way again. Naruto was quite, most likely sleeping, so Hinata and Sakura had a moment to themselves. To be themselves, to be in love.

Hinata turned, and kissed Sakura. "I want to go to the temple. I want to remember that day you said you would never leave. And I want to feel the last of the summer's breezes before snow falls on our little village." She hugged her flower, kissed her collar bone. "Please?" Hinata looked up, her eyes pleading.

Sakura blushed. She couldn't stand up to that face, never once did Hinata's puppy eyes not work. She looked away, "Okay. We'll go. I'll even wear a kimono!" Sakura laughed. With all the commotion, Sakura never had the time to put on her kimono. She had been walking around in her fatigues, the skin tight clothes perfect for her having to always rush around. "I kinda miss it." Sakura smiled, kissing her beloved.

The next day the pair set off to the temple. Hinata clad in a blue pastel kimono with a bright red hara-obi, Sakura in a light pink furisode that gradually got darker with various flowers and a light blue river at the bottom. Her fluttering obi was a red that matched Hinata's own, but decorated with small fish and cranes. It was a master piece worthy of Sakura's kimono perfect figure.

They went to the temple, shuffling in their geta, chatting the entire time. To a person who didn't know that they were together, one could assume that they were sisters, or even cousins.

Upon reaching the temple, Sakura held Hinata's hands and kissed her beneath the bright red arch. "I will marry you. Right here one day. You watch." With a flirty wink, Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and began to tow her all around the shrine.

They reached the part of the shrine where you threw in a few coins, rang the bell, and prayed. Hinata watched as Sakura threw in a few coins, rang the bell, then prayed. Sakura screwed up her face, as if she was praying extra hard.

_I know what you're praying for!_

Hinata smiled. It was her turn.

Hinata threw in a generous amount of coins, and as she ran the bell, she thought of what she would like to pray for.

One thing would be Naruto divorcing her. Another, a happy marriage with Sakura, a second, her making up with her father and sister, a third, her having a healthy child.

There was so much that she could pray for, yet only so much that one could ask for. She clapped her hands together, and began to pray. She let her conscience decide what was more important.

_Father. Hear my prayer. I need you. I know that we don't see eye to eye, I know that you don't approve of my life. I know that you don't like Sakura, and that you are willing to overlook my pain so that I can have a 'normal' marriage. But father, I need you, I need a strong person to cry with, who isn't my lover. I need a father, I need someone to listen. Please, please, work past our differences and come to me!_

Hinata opened her eyes, and kissed Sakura on the cheek. "Come on. Let's go home." The pair held hands, all the way home.

Hinata was at home, wearing nothing but the wrap that goes beneath her kimono. The heat had peaked and she couldn't stand that heavy kimono. She lay on the couch, her stomach undeniably large now. She had one hand rested on her stomach, the other fanning her face.

"Sakura? Why is it so hot?" Hinata complained.

"Really? I haven't noticed!" Sakura came walking in from the kitchen. She was utterly naked. Hinata stopped, her eyes widening. She was beautiful with clothes on, but even more so without them. "But I can make it much hotter."

Hinata smiled, allowing her love to take off what little she had on. Sakura kissed her deeply, claiming Hinata's tongue and mouth for her own.

Sakura's hand went to Hinata's breast, teasing the tip until it came until a hard point. Then she left Hinata's mouth, and began to suckle upon the tip in a lovely way, occasionally nipping at it. Her other hand played with the other tip, coaxing it to a red color, tweaking it, flicking it.

When Hinata began to moan, her face turning a pink color, Sakura began to place butterfly kisses on her stomach. She suckled at the hip bone, nipping and licking.

"I will leave my mark on you." Sakura purred deliciously, continuing her licking, nipping, and sucking.

Hinata giggled, it tickled somewhat.

Sakura opened Hinata's thighs, tickling them with butterfly kisses. Hinata's face was red, with her moans and groans she was begging Sakura to give her release. Sakura giggled.

"How long has it been since you had been touched this way?" Sakura purred, dragging a long fingernail across Hinata's stomach, eliciting goose bumps form her.

"So long! Sakura, please...!" Hinata moaned, trying to grind her hips against Sakura's but her stomach got in the way.

"Our poor child. It's going to be a sex fiend." Sakura laughed, tracing a line around her lips. Hinata looked puzzled. "What? You've never heard that if a couple has sex while one is with child, the child is going to be a sex fiend? Are you sure that you want that burden on our child?"

Hinata moaned, licking at her lips. Actions speak louder then words.

Sakura put her index and pointer fingers at her mouth, and demanded that Hinata suck them. Once they were wet enough with her salvia, Sakura lowered her hand between Hinata's legs. She found Hinata's sweet spot, and slid her fingers in. She began to move them in a rhythm, and she gasped when Hinata's fingers made small circles on that little nub that could give her so much pleasure.

And there was a knock at the door.

"Sakura!" Hinata stopped abruptly, and attempted to get Sakura off her, who was suckling at a sensitive breast tip. "Ohh...ahh..Wait! Sak...The door!" Hinata tried to put up a fight, but her oncoming climax refused it.

"You come, then the door." Sakura said, never breaking contact with Hinata's breast. Hinata still struggled lightly, but in the end she couldn't stop her hands from wandering. The knocking never stopped, however, that made them both all the more aroused. Sakura began to rub faster, and Hinata was moaning louder. They engaged in a powerful, lustful lip lock. Sakura bit Hinata's lip, and that sent her over the edge. Hinata came in a high pitched moan, trembling lightly.

Seeing that, hearing her love moan so wonderfully, Sakura came in shuddering gasps. She lay atop Hinata, catching her breath.

The person at the door kept knocking.

"Sakura, the door." Hinata said, her face still flushed but calmed. Sakura nodded, and stood up. She quickly threw on her fatigues, not caring for her underwear. She went to the door, and opened it.

Hinata heard no voices.

Sakura came back, clutching her chest as if to protect it so no one could see it.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Hinata! It's...It's your father!"

**Yayayay! End of chapter!**

**Sorry it was late again . I had a lot of tests, and I had to study and chores, and jobs...Most annoying . **

**Please excuse the lateness!**


	17. Moving Day

**Hi! **

**I'm running out of things to say here...**

**So yeah, enjoy!**

**NO STEALING!**

Hinata sat up as quickly as a pregnant woman could. "What? Is he coming in?" Hinata ran around the living room, attempting to find parts of a kimono that she could throw together. She could only imagine her father walking in to see his naked, pregnant, daughter. She could also see him walking out, never to see her again.

"No, no! I asked him to stay outside for now. I told him that you're sleeping." Sakura helped her find parts of her kimono, and put them on. Once she looked acceptable, Sakura shoo-ed her out of the house. "Go make nice with your father!"

Hinata shoved her feet into geta, and slowly shuffled outside. Her father was standing outside, beneath a willow tree.

"So your alive?" He asked, not looking at her.

"You expected me to be dead?" Hinata asked, barely concealing the anger in her voice.

"No. But I did get a report from the hospital." Hinata's father turned around, holding up papers. "The hospital Sakura took you to was the one that we use. The nurse saw that A Hyuuga had been admitted by a non-Hyuuga, and took the liberty to alert me."

Her father walked up to Hinata, remorse could be seen in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? You didn't appear to be very interested."

"Look at this rap sheet!" Hinata's father rattled the papers in her face. "You've been admitted for cutting yourself, for baby complications, and now for passing out! Your baby is going to die!" Hinata's father nearly screamed this, his voice painfully worried.

"I thought you wanted it to die. In fact, I would have succeeded in killing myself if Sakura hadn't come to see me. She's the reason I'm alive, and you wanted her dead." Hinata knew her father was hurting, and to make it hurt just that much more, she rubbed in every word he said against her.

"It was wrong to say that.." her father tried to say more, but Hinata jumped right in.

"Wrong to say what? That Sakura deserved to die beneath a man? That we both deserve to die for our sins?" Hinata viciously poked her father in the chest. "If you've come here for forgiveness, your going about it all the wrong way!"

"Look! I know what I said was wrong, but I will not apologize." Hinata's father had conflicting emotions. He felt sorry for Hinata, he wanted to apologize, but he also wanted to yell at her. "Why didn't you give Naruto a try?" he pleaded.

"I did. He raped me father. He broke the husbands' code! He broke a law sacred to women around the world. I am a fair woman. I know that every marriage cannot be fulled with love and happiness, however, Naruto has no right to take from me what I want to keep!" Hinata began to cry. "I love Sakura! She has been here for me when my family, those who should love me unconditionally, turned their backs on me! When I needed you most, when I needed you to protect me, you were gone!" Hinata had twin rivers of tears falling from her eyes.

Her father was put in an awkward position. He awkwardly moved forward, and placed his arms around her in a stiff hug.

"I have abandoned you. I know that. I abandoned you when you needed me most." Her father pulled away. "I may not approve of your life style, and I may not like it...But I will pull you beneath the protection of the Hyuuga Clan once again. If you and...Sakura...Wish to live with us again, you can..." Her father stiffened.

Hinata's face brightened. "Do you mean it?"

"I can't believe I'm saying it, but yes. If you living in my house means that your child can be born safely, and alive, then I have no problem." her father smiled as Hinata rushed at him. Hinata tried to hug him, but her stomach got in the way. She jumped up and kissed him on the cheek to make up for being unable to hug him.

"Chichi, you will not regret this!" Hinata squealed in happiness.

"I better not!" Hinata's father began to walk away. "I'll send someone to pack everything up for you. All you have to worry about is being home before winter." Her father smiled, that gave her just over a month.

Hinata was ecstatic. Living with her family meant that they could forgive one another. That meant that her and Sakura could live together, without worrying about Naruto. That meant her child would be born healthy. It meant no Naruto!

Hinata attempted to skip back.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Hinata yelled, slamming the door shut.

Her love came running from the living room, her face etched with worry. "What? What? What?" Sakura didn't know that Hinata had spent time at home, but she did know that Hinata and her father had never really gotten along. She was worried that Hinata was hurt, emotionally. But once Sakura saw her happy face, Sakura stopped short and her face changed. She was now confused beyond a doubt.

"Chichi will let us live with him!"

**Hinata is eight months along**

That night, Sakura and Hinata had a very long discussion as to whether or not living with him was the best thing to do. Yes, it immediately does seem like a wonderful opportunity. However, by living in that house, Hinata and Sakura would be subjected to ridicule. It would hurt their relationship, and it would effect how the child grew up.

Yes, the child would be born healthy. The house would offer protection from Naruto, and if enough family members petitioned, they could force a divorce between Naruto and Hinata. Sakura would be free to marry her.

They considered it for an entire month. During this, a servant came and packed up everything. He didn't ask questions about Naruto being tied up, in fact, he ask if Sakura could move him so he could get to the closet.

When the house was empty, they came upon a decision.

"It would be best to leave the house." Hinata nodded. "For the sake of our child. We can live with my family's looks. It's the child that will benefit more." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"You leave now. I'll let him go in a few minutes. That way you'll be out of the house." Sakura added, wanting to keep Hinata safe.

"Be safe." Hinata told her, kissing her on the lips. "I'll see you at home. Okay?" Hinata smiled. _Home_, was no longer hell. Home was now heaven.

Hinata shuffled out the door. Sakura waited ten minutes, then entered the bedroom.

She expected to find Naruto awake, however, he was fast asleep. He was slumped against the closet door, his bowl of miso soup still at his feet. Sakura laughed. "That dumb ass. Doesn't even know what's going on." Sakura decided to let him sleep. She carefully began to take off the hand cuffs, but in a gentle manner as to not wake him up. Once the metal bracelets fell to the floor, Sakura stood.

"Good riddance!" She waved the sleeping Naruto good-bye, and turned to leave.

But had he really been asleep?

With her back turned, she could not see Naruto pick up his head. She could not see him getting up, and bracing himself for an attack. In fact, as she opened the sliding door, she could barely hear his feet on the tatami mat.

Naruto grabbed a hold of Sakura, pinning her arms behind her but having another arm at her neck. "Where is she?" He growled in her ears.

_Oh shit.._ "Who?" Sakura asked, trying to fight against his hold. Naruto was weak from not eating properly, and from staying locked in the bedroom for so long, but that boy had so much chakra to keep him strong. Sakura was barely a match for him.

"You know damn well!" Naruto tightened his hold on Sakura's arms. She cried out in pain.

"You think I'll tell you?" Sakura laughed, gasping against the pain. "I treat the love of my life respectfully. So that way she doesn't run away."

Naruto hit her in the back of the head. He proceeded to drag her all around the house, which was now empty, in an attempt to find Hinata. "Where is she?" He roared, spinning her around so that they were face to face.

"In my heart."

Naruto slapped her. "You will tell me!" Naruto shoved Sakura against the wall, pinning her against it. "Or meet a fate close to her's."

Sakura glared. "You wouldn't dare."

Naruto snickered. "Try me." His hand forcefully ripped up the bottom of her skirt, his dirty hands trying to find a purchase. Sakura tightened her thigh muscles, trapping his hand. He couldn't remove it, or move it farther. And with every movement he tried to make, Sakura just tightened her muscles farther, putting a decent amount of pressure on his hand.

Naruto growled, and bit her shoulder. Sakura yelled, but she didn't release his hand from her thighs. "I am a jonin ninja. A rank you failed to reach. Tell me again how you plan to win against me?" Sakura laughed.

Naruto continued his assault on Sakura, attempting to hurt her enough for Sakura to give up Hinata's location. Sakura fought back as much as she could. She either hurt him in his ego, or lashed out when she had the chance. The entire time, she kept his hand squeezed to numbness between her thighs.

At one point, Naruto quickly let up on her arms. He wanted to stretch his hand, the one the pinned both arms to the wall, and that was when Sakura kneed him in the stomach. As he doubled over, Sakura punched him in the back of the head, and kicked his side. Naruto skidded to the other side of the room.

Sakura laughed, wiping some blood from a bite mark on her chest. "That will teach you." Sakura sauntered out of the house, firmly shutting the door.

At The Hyuuga estate, Hinata waited in the foyer . She was pacing back and forth, worried for her love. What was taking her so long?

Hinata saw her walking up the path, her face and body in the shade of the willow trees. Hinata rushed to her love, ready to embrace her in a wildly passionate kiss in their new home.

But was that blood on her neck? A scratch on her cheek? Why was her skirt ripped?

Hinata quickly began to access all of the wounds. "What in God's name happened to you? You look as if you just got in a fight!" Hinata lifted her arms, and spun her around to see all of her.

"Because I did." Sakura laughed, as if nothing happened.

"With who?" Hinata demanded. She stomped her foot, clearly ready for a fight. All in all, it was a funny sight. An eight month pregnant women ready to fight, her belly nearly bursting the seems of her kimono and yet the world's angriest face mounted on her fair skin.

"Naruto."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

"He attacked me trying to figure out where you were. I didn't tell him though. I figured that the lawyers could tell him." Sakura laughed, as if the bruises that would surface, and the cuts that would become infected, had never happened. All she cared was that her love was safe and sound.

Hinata just stood for a second, her mind barely able to process what she just learned.

"Uh.. Hinata?" Sakura questioned, her face worried.

"What?" Hinata asked, suddenly feeling slightly weak.

"How far along are you?"

"Eight months. Why?" Hinata asked, holding onto Sakura's shoulder for support.

"Should your water be breaking?!" Sakura asked, now frantic.

**Yay!**

**Finally I updated!**

**I'm sorry it's taken so long. Don't expect another chapter for at least a week. I joined a sport! So now I'll have no life whatsoever.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	18. Hitomu

**Last chapter!**

**Sorry that it's taken so long.**

**My life has been taken from me T.T**

**Enjoy!**

It was a cold day. A frigid wind rustled the leaves of the willow trees, and caused many a person to huddle against the wind into their wool lined jackets. Grey clouds floated lazily by, the threat of a snow drift looming in their mist.

The town was quiet, as if watching. As if every eye was watching the temple that day, and crowd below its gate. The crowd couldn't be happier. It was full of smiles, rosy cheeks from happiness as well as cold. Their kimonos were formal, but bulky from wool. Men and women alike breached tradition to stuff their kimonos's with wool, or even pull on an extra layer of cotton, to be warm. The ceremony could only be held outside beneath the temple gate. At no other place could the wedding be. It had to be below the scarlet red gates.

And for a good reason.

The crowd turned as several traditional instruments began to play. Everybody turned to the back, to the temple steps, to watch two formally dressed women slowly walk up. One couldn't make out the faces, not yet, but each face held a tender smile. The padded furisode uchikake were an artwork in and of themselves. They looked alike, with several differences.

One, belonging to a smaller girl, had sleeves that would belong to a married woman. The other, the taller girl, had long swinging sleeves. The two women held hands. Each one wore a pure white shiromuku, but again, with differences. The smaller girl had shorter sleeves, the taller one had swinging sleeves. To the outsider, it was an extreme breach of tradition. But a warranted one.

Halfway through the crowd, the two looked at each other from underneath their hoods, their smiles broadening with unbridled love.

"Hinata." The tall girl whispered, stroking Hinata's cold hand.

" Sakura." Hinata whispered, her cheeks glowing pink. The pair shared a private smile and continued their march.

At the front of the crowd, Hinata and Sakura turned to each other and took out papers hidden in their obi. They had each prepared a speech. Sakura was up first.

Sakura stood across from her love, her heart attempting to rip itself from her chest. They were going to get married, at last. At long last, the moment that they had each dreamed for was in reach. It was right in front of them, only an arm's width away.

Sakura wanted nothing more than to grab Hinata, and frantically claim her mouth now. She wanted nothing more than to claim her love in front of a hold crowd of assorted family and friends. She wanted Hinata more than ever.

But her speech came first.

Sakura cleared her throat, her hands shaking as they raised the paper to her eyes. Hinata giggled, and Sakura's cheeks swelled with pinkness.

"Hinata. Our love is something that is seen as wrong and sinful. But I don't care. I love you. You are my life, I would gladly go to war for you. I would gladly give up my life to protect you. Our love is something entirely different, something people can't grasp."

Sakura thought back to when she had gone to war. Every day was a fight. Every day was a fight to get up, to not dessert the war. But one thing kept her going, one thing kept her hopes up. It was a simple picture of Hinata. They had recently gone to a street festival; Hinata wore a bright yukata smiling broadly. Sakura wore a light green yukata, and looked more awkward. The picture was taken when she had only just begun to wear the kimono.

_"Hey Sakura!__C'mere__There are__ some dumplings!" Hinata smiled, waving franticly. In her __right hand__ she already had a large collection of various festival foods._

_"Hinata you pig! Do you honestly need to eat more?" Sakura __giggled, waddling__ awkwardly towards Hinata. "Do you even have enough money?"_

_Hinata frowned, pa__tting her purse. "__Noo__…"_

_"You want me to buy it?" Sakura sighed, feeling the heavy weight of her own purse._

_"Yes!" Hinata gave Sakura puppy eyes. Of course, Sakura gave in. She held out her hand to give Hinata the money, but quickly pulled it back before Hinata could get it._

_"It'll cost a kiss." Sakura grinned devilishly. Hinata was still nervous about doing anything in public._

_"Unfair." Hinata pouted, sticking her free hand on her hip._

_"Nope. Very fair." Sakura smiled, waiting. She would not be the one to initiate this one._

_Hinata looked around __quickly__ then shuffled up to Sakura. "These better be good dumplings." She quickly whispered, before__ reaching up a hand behind Sakura's neck. Hinata pulled her head down slightly then kissed her lips. But before Hinata could turn away, Sakura quickly took hold of her waist with one arm, and her head with her other hand, and kissed her deeply._

_The crowd turned and looked at them. Hinata hit Sakura's shoulders lightly, trying to get her to stop. But it didn't quite work out that way. Sakura pulled away, pleased to see Hinata dazed. Hinata blushed __profusely__ then turned to order the dumplings. The picture was taken soon after._

Sakura's lips formed a smile as she read farther, "We have had out tough times. But I am more than willing to stand by you and protect you. You are my kokoro no tomo."

The crowd, not surprisingly, was unmoved by her words. Sakura was not eloquent. She couldn't phrase a sentence just so, as to make tears spring into eyes and to make smiles tug upon lips. It was gift that had passed over her. Sakura looked away, quite embarrassed.

Hinata giggled, fully understanding her love. Hinata loved her for that. Sakura was to the point, no bluntness about her. It was the honest truth, no sugar coating. Hinata unfolded her paper, written in rose colored paper in black ink, and hardly even looked at it. Hinata was not afraid to make her speech, nor was she afraid of what people thought. These were her words to Sakura, and for no one else. They did not have to understand them; the crowd only had to understand their love. Hinata had memorized her speech. She had written it purely from the heart, and had no need to look to a piece a paper for it.

"Sakura, this is our long awaited day. I can remember everything. When I married Naruto, you asked if I could remember. I could. I did, and I do. I remember everything you have ever said or done. You are my love, my kokoro no tomo. How could I forget? It pained me to leave you. But fate is funny. It won't let soul mates separate. I am glad that fate worked for us. Without it, I would still be married to a man. I would still be missing my half. I would be nothing."

Hinata actually put her paper away at this point. She didn't need it. Hinata walked forward, and grabbed Sakura's hands. She held them in her own, and looked deep into those emerald eyes that had captivated her since day one.

"I have gone through much pain. I am impure. I am a mother, an ex-wife, and now a bride. You have accepted me even under these conditions. My heart bled without you. But now you are here, I have nothing to worry about. My son and I are going to be fine."

Yes, Hinata had had her son. On that day when the summer breezes began to die, and when Sakura had faced her greatest foe. Not a sound ninja, not a demon, but Naruto. On that day, a day of pain but great happiness, Hinata had her son.

_"Sakura!__ Call the hospital!" Hinata yelled, clutching her stomach. She closed her eyes and grunted in pain. It felt as if her child were about to rip itself from her womb. Sakura rushed back out minutes later, a servant with her. He carried her overnight bag, as well as a phone. Sakura was too frantic to call for anything._

_Sakura held Hinata's hand, and lead her from the Hyuuga estate. She hailed a cab, and gently pushed Hinata in. "GO__! GO! GO! GO__!" Sakura screamed to the driver, who quickly tore __off to__ the __hospital._

_"Sakura!"__ Hinata grunted in pain, but quickly smiled. "I believe that we left my overnight bag back there." Hinata held her stomach__ screaming in pain now._

_"I don't care! I can buy you __all the__ new kimono you want once we get to the hospital!" Sakura yelled, feeling helpless._

_Hinata smiled, watching as her love breached levels of panic not known to man. Sakura was a woman of strength. She had little need for __eloquence__. She dealt with problems with force, hardly ever using her words over her fists. _

_But this was quite the pickle for her._

_Her brutish nature couldn't get her far here, where the pain could be solved by neither force nor words._

_Hinata cringed in pain as she cab screeched to a halt. A nurse quickly ran out, a wheel chair in tow. "__Ms.Hyuuga__?" the young __girl asked__, producing the chair so that she could sit._

_"__Yes, yes__!" Hinata yelled, grunting._

_Sakura never left her side the entire way up to the maternity ward where a room was readied just for them. Sakura didn't cry out, or beg Hinata to stop squeezing her hand when the pain grew too great for the small girl to handle. Hinata was going through so much pain to give life. Sakura believed that she could handle a throbbing hand._

_Hinata was in labor for twelve hours. __This, naturally, caused Sakura a great deal of panic._

_"Why is it taking so long? The baby obviously wants to come out! Aren't there any drugs we can give her to lessen the pain? Why not a C section? Won't it be easier?__ Why isn't it coming out? Is the baby okay?" Sakura would ask these questions over and over again for the entire twelve hours. For the first few, the staff especially designed for the pair understood. Sakura was a parent-to-be, and was worried beyond normal common sense._

_However after the fifth hour, when Sakura threatened to punch someone unless she got answers, a worried nurse headed to the phone to call security._

_Hinata reached out and clutched Sakura's hand. Hinata was pale but her cheeks were red. Her forehead glistened with sweat, and her bangs had been brushed away. In the depth of those clear eyes, Sakura saw never-ending compassion and understanding._

_"Dear, it's taking so long because I have to dilate to ten centimeters before the baby can come out. They can give me drugs, but it will also affect the baby. A C section is easier, but I want a natural birth. They baby is just fine."_

_And in Hinata's moment of pain, when all focus and love should be on her, Hinata kissed Sakura's hand and patted it lightly._

_Sakura __teared__ and kissed her forehead. She decided to stay quiet._

_Until Hinata dilated._

_The birth was relatively smooth. No complications, nothing to worry about. The doctor held the child in his arms, wiping blood away and doing various other doctoral duties with the child. Once everything had calmed down, he handed a swaddled baby in blue to Hinata._

_"It's a boy."_

_Hinata smiled, holding the child tenderly in her arms. He cooed lightly. He wasn't__ crying any more, and once he calmed down he was a quite child._

_Hinata looked at her son. He had her black hair and her eyes. He had the whisker mar__ks on his face from Naruto. He was a beauty. Hinata looked up to Sakura, and in a tired voice said, "You name him."_

"I will never be able to thank you enough for saving me, for taking care of me when I needed it. I will never be able to express my love for you in a way that I find satisfying. You have accepted me, even after I turned away from you. My love for you is everlasting." Hinata began to tear, her eyes filled with unbridled love for Sakura.

There was an audible "Aww!" From the crowd as they listened, which caused Sakura to grow even redder.

At the end of the ceremony Hinata held Sakura's hands lightly. They both inched forwards for a intimate, yet restrained kiss.

But of course, that would be no fun.

Hinata tightened her grip and then pulled Sakura towards her. She flung her arms around Sakura's neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss that resulted in several shouts from the crowd. When Hinata pulled away, Sakura's eyes were wide in surprise.

Hinata was considered the more timid one no longer.

Hinata and Sakura ran down the walk way in their geta, ducking the amounts of rice that flew from hands.

Hinata spied Naruto, who was forced to the wedding by his (now) geisha. The geisha stood the epitome of beauty. She smiled gracefully, throwing rice ever so elegantly. It seemed as if she were to never relax. Even at a wedding she watched herself, carefully analyzing her actions to satisfy those around her. Naruto frowned. His heart was healing, but in a crooked way. He would never know true love, he would never know kindness. Only a cold bed and a cold wife.

Sakura saw Hinata's family, all the way in the back of the crowd. They had allowed the wedding, and forced a divorce on Naruto, but that did not mean that they approved of the way Hinata chose to live. They would support her, and give her their love, but they did not have to like it. Hinata's father stood rigid against the wind, and watched the crowd carefully. Hanabi wore a formal kimono that looked exquisite. Many a male eye watched her.

In her arms, Hanabi held Hinata's child, Hitomu. Hanabi, despite the fact that she hated her sister for going against the women's code, fawned over the child. She tickled his cheek, and kept him tight against her so that way the child wouldn't be cold.

That's not to say that the child was under dressed. Hitomu was always dressed in lavish kimono and never had a yen been saved from his wardrobe. It seems as if the small boy was outfitted for a new, more lavish, kimono every week.

Sakura and Hinata laughed gaily, ducking into the car that would take them to an onsen for a five day stay. Once inside, with some quiet, the pair looked at one another. Hinata's eyes held happiness, unbridled love. Sakura's held a promise that would last a life time.

In the car, Sakura tenderly kissed Hinata.

"I told you I would do it."

**THE END!!!!**

**I hope you liked it! I am SOOOOO sorry it took so long to upload. I have been SUPER busy with school, sports, friends, family. And the holidays were no help.**

**All in all, I hope you liked my story.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
